Narnia Chronicles: Prince Caspian
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: The Pevensie 4 return to Narnia to find many things changed. 1 The land has been taken over 2 Aslan Nor Renee are anywhere to be found and 3 Peter comes to learn that he had left Renee pregnant when he left all those years ago. Welcome to parenthood Pete!
1. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**Warning! If you have not read my ****Narnia Chronicles: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe**** yet, you might want to turn back now!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter One**

**Introduction**

_Time has been long since the ruling of the 4 Majesties of Narnia: King Peter, the Magnificent. Queen Susan, the Gentle. King Edmund, the Just. Queen Lucy, the Valiant. The Four came to Narnia in the time of need and gave the land the result of relief and freedom from the grasp of the Evil Jadis, the White Witch._

_For 15 years the four of them ruled Narnia, Renee Belle by King Peter's side. The Land was at Peace…until the Four Majesties disappeared leaving the Cursed Queen alone with child and the throne. Though in pain that the four she had taken in as a family had left her, Renee kept up in ruling Cair Paravel, and the land was in peace for many years. _

_Until the Telmarines arrived._

_At first, everything was fine. They lived under Renee's rule for many years…until a man named Caspian came forward from the people. He claimed Renee was a witch due to her ability of not aging. Renee tried to explain, proclaiming that it never seemed to be a problem before, but it was too late. Caspian had talked his people into his mind and they followed him. They attacked Cair Paravel late at night. Many Narnians fell as they fought back, Renee included, but the moment that Caspian held her daughter at ransom, Renee dropped her blade. _

_Caspian freed the daughter in return that Renee gave over the crown to him. She didn't have to choose. Her daughter was one of the remaining things that she had of the man she loved. She wouldn't let anything befall her for as long as she could live._

_And so, Caspian, now given the name Caspian the Conqueror, held rule over Narnia and began the long tread of destroying everything._

_Multiple clashes had happened between the Narnians and the Telmarines for years, Renee and her daughter trying their hardest to guard the Narnians, but in the end, with the death of the 9__th__ King Caspian, Renee was blamed for it and it resulted in her capture._

_Her daughter, Reanna, with a few friends: Alexander and Maugrim the wolf brothers, and Trumpkin another leader of the Underground group hiding from the Telmarines. _

_They break Renee free and heal her until she has said that she's had enough. Renee claims that she was going to find Aslan and bring him back, thus, leaving her daughter with the Underground Narnians to continue what they were doing until she and the Great Lion finally return._

Three figures were in the ruins of what was left of Cair Paravel's stone table. A young man was sitting towards the front of the ruined stairs, letting the moon shine in on him as he kept a look out for anything. A wolf was sitting at the foot of the cracked stone table, starring at the drawings on the wall as a young woman was curled up on her cloak, reading the story that her mother had written for her as a child. She loved reading about all of it. It took her to a man that she never got to meet. To her father. A man that had left her and her mother and Narnia behind all those years ago! Her mother had tried to tell her that it wasn't her father's fault, that it was his time to leave, but she didn't care. The very thought of him made her mad.

"Why isn't she back yet?" A young man's annoyed voice made the two he was with look up.

The man was tall, well over six and a half feet, with long dark grey hair and golden eyes. Dressed in a pair of black baggy pants and a long, grey jacket that was furred along the inside. Hanging from his ear was a golden Knight's chess piece as he ran around barefooted and shirtless.

"Alexander," The wolf at the stone table growled at his brother. "Stay calm. There is not much that she can do in this time now. The trip takes a while."

"But still, she's been away too long." Alexander frowned, glancing back outside.

"Don't worry," The young woman smiled. "I have faith in her. She will return soon. And with Aslan. I know it."

The wolf laughed. "You are just like Renee."

"Of course I am, Maugrim." The young woman reached over and rubbed the wolf's head. "She's my mother, after all. Even you know that. You've been with her since the beginning."

"That I have," The elderly wolf nodded.

Alexander cleared his throat. "What have I been? A shadow on the wall?"

"Trust me, with how much you always talk no one can mistake you for a shadow on the wall." Maugrim rumbled at his brother again.

The young woman closed the book her mother had given her and sat up. Alexander took her in. She did indeed look like her mother as well, but she also held part of her father.

Her red hair was lighter than her mother's was with the grayish blue eyes of her father. And despite her constant denying of what could surely be seen, she very much so looked like her father though she had taken on the role of clothes that her mother would wear. Leather pants and boots, a red loose shirt and a sword on her hip.

"Come on, let's go." Reanna stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Trumpkin and the others will be waiting for us." Alexander and Maugrim were both out of the dome quickly, leaving her to take a final look at the Stone table before heading off after them.

They traveled through the three for a little while, heading back to where the two dwarves and the Badger were waiting on them. Reanna's mother told her that it had once belonged to the two Badgers in the story that she loved to read.

Suddenly, a sound burst through the silent air from a ways ahead of them. A horn that seemed to be crying for help. It came from the direction of Badger's home!

Maugrim's ear twitched as Alexander's face turned enraged. "I know that horn," The man said before taking off at a run. His sparkling dust flew up and into the grey wolf he changed.

Reanna, with an eyebrow raised, chase after them. Alexander took off but Maugrim set a pace so she could stay up with him. "What is it?" She called down to the animal beside her.

"Queen Susan."

That didn't need to tell Reanna much else. She, as said before, knew the story like the back of her hand. And if Susan was here then…

When Maugrim and Reanna arrived they found Alexander in his human form again, carrying the limp body of a knocked out Telmarine in Badger's home. Reanna instantly felt hate boil up in her body but she kept it under control as she followed him in. She glanced at the Badger and the grey-haired dwarf in there.

"Are you all right?" She asked, glancing around. "Where's Trumpkin?"

Badger sighed. "Trumpkin…caused a distraction against the other Telmarines that were chasing this one." He motioned to the one that Alexander had dropped onto the bed.

The Wolf-man then turned to Reanna and his brother. "Maugrim, you two stay here. I'll go and find Trumpkin and figure out a plan to get him back." He glanced over his shoulder as Badger began to wrap the young man's head. "I don't want the two of them here alone if he wakes up."

Reanna nodded and out the door Alexander went. She sat down at the table and then her eyes caught hold of the horn that sitting before her. In the story that her mother told her, Aunt Susan had gotten that from Saint Nick, AKA, Grandpa. Reanna wanted to reach out and touch it but she held her hand back. Instead she turned to the Dwarf and the Badger.

"So, the ones at the Stone Table are fine. We were just there. How about here, besides with this whole action?" She asked.

"**This bread is so stale."** Nikabrik growled, poking the role on the plate in front of him.

"I'll just give him some soup then. He should be coming around soon." Badger replied.

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough," The dwarf mumbled.

"I'll have to agree with you there." Reanna nodded her head as she sat in front of the small table.

"Both of you, he's just a boy."

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy." The dwarf rolled his eyes as Reanna took a bite of her soup. Maugrim lay at her feet and Alexander was outside, searching for where the other Soldiers had taken Trumpkin. "You said you were gonna get rid of him."

"If you changed your mind I'll gladly do it for you," Was what Reanna wanted to say but her mouth was full of soup so it came out as 'Ef ooh ang oor nd" before she stopped with a embarrassed grin.

"No," Badger shook his head. "I said I'd take care of him. We can't kill him now. I just bandaged his head. It would be like…murdering a guest!"

"Well they didn't seem to have a problem beating the hell out of my mother when they 'invited' her over as a guest!" Reanna slammed her hand on the table.

"Yeah, how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" He was talking about Trumpkin.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault."

"Besides, Alexander will find him. My brother can sniff out anything. Especially that smelly little twerp." Maugrim decided to join the talk with a yawn.

Badger turned to make his way into the room where the Telmarine burst past him, knocking him over. They were all caught in shock and he made it to the door, just to be knocked back in. He landed on his back and watched as Alexander tromped down into the hut, scratching the side of his face.

"So, our captive has finally awoken has he?" The wolf-man asked.

The Telmarine looked up at the other man for a moment before jumping back up and grabbing a fire-poker. Nikabrik joined in then with his own (tini-tiny) sword. Badger told them to stop, but Reanna and the wolf-brothers just stood there, watching the two of them kinda swordfight. It was cute.

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance." Nikabrik growled.

"You know why we can't." Badger pointed at the dwarf. He then glanced over at Reanna. "And so do you. I know how you feel but you can't blame it on this one person."

The woman crossed her arms and pulled a frown as she continued to watch.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." The Telmarine said.

Alexander coughed to cover a laugh.

"We can't let him go. He's seen us." Nikabrik fought and moved towards the young man. The Telmarine fell and Alexander picked the dwarf up by the back of his clothes.

"Stop, Nikabrik. Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Badger asked warningly. The dwarf pulled an unpleased look and Reanna laughed. She would have paid to see that.

"Are you going to behave Nikabrik? Look at him. He looks like he's about to shit himself so just leave him be." He tossed the dwarf back down in his chair and Alexander took a seat of the stairs, watching.

"And you," Badger looked at the man. "Look what you made me do." He bent down and picked up the bowl of soup that had spilt all over the floor. "I spent half the morning on that soup."

"What are you?" The young man asked.

"You know, it's funny that you would ask that. You'd think more people would know a badger when they saw one."

"Let's see…we're magical fairies," Reanna fluttered her fingers around and then gave him a cold look. "We're Narnians. What did you expect?"

"You…you're not a Narnian." He stated and then pointed at Alexander. "And neither is he."

"Trust me, I'm Narnian, not some Telmarine-" A slew of words that Reanna knew her mother would have slapped the back of her head for came out and then she looked at Alexander. "And you don't want to know what he is; believe me."

"But, Narnians…you're supposed to be extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik snorted as he turned back to his own bowl of soup.

Badger walked back to the small table with another bowl of soup. "Here you go. Still hot."

Nikabrik pulled face. "Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

"I'm not a soldier," He announced, standing up. Everyone looked at him. "I am Prince Caspian. The tenth." Immediately, Alexander stood and broke across the room to grab Reanna as she jumped up. She didn't try to move though, but her eyes were full of hate as she stared at the young man across from her.

Renee…her mother…had been captured and beaten because of his father's death! Who else would point the fingers at Renee?

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked.

Caspian looked at her for a moment before lowering his eyes. "Running away." He answered. Reanna raised an eyebrow as Alexander loosened his hold and Maugrim lifted his head. "My uncle has always wanted my throne." He told them as he set the fire-poker down. "I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

"Oh…That changes things." Badger announced.

"Yeah," Nikabrik agreed. "Means we don't have to kill you ourselves."

Alexander smirked. "And that is why I enjoy hanging out with Trumpkin more than you."

"No, you're right," Caspian agreed. He walked over and grabbed the(what is that?) vest he had been wearing and tried to pull it back on.

"Where are you going?" Badger asked.

"My uncle won't stop until I am dead." Caspian told them.

"But…you can't leave. You're meant to save us." Caspian turned back to him in confusion. Badger lifted up Susan's horn. "Don't you know what this is?"

Caspian looked at him dumbfounded.

"Apparently not." Alexander looked at the young man before turning to Maugrim. "Stay here. I'm taking Reanna to get Trumpkin back."

"You know where he is?" Reanna immediately jumped to her feet. "Let's go get him!" She wasn't going to stand by and let another one of the Narnians be killed like they have been.

Alexander smiled. "Follow me then, and do try to keep up."

**Whoo! All right! It is underway! I know it's been a while and so I hope you forgive the wait and enjoy and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy this weekend. This chapter is a bit short, but the others will be longer, I assure you. **

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Two**

**She's my what!**

"Everyone we knew…Mr. Tumnus and the beavers…they're all gone." Lucy spoke as they stood in what was left of Cair Paravel.

"Does…does that mean that…Renee's gone too?" Edmund voiced. Peter froze and all three looked at him. He turned back to the chest of his things and searched and searched and found what he was looking for. It was a chain meant for a necklace but he had always worn it bare. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled something out and ran it down the chain before clipping it around his neck. It had been the ring that Peter had worn when he and Renee had been married. (God, it seemed years ago now). It had somehow gone back with him and he had kept it on him always.

(Picture the Ring from LOTR, just not with writing and not making evil creatures chase him everywhere, lol)

Peter then turned back to the chest and began to pull out a change of clothes. "I think it's time we found out what's going on." He told them all. They all agreed and began to grab some of their own clothes.

As the girls went off to their own room to change Peter found himself staring at the large statue in front of him. There was one each in front of the chests; one of Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and himself, but the fifth one looked down upon them all. It was Renee. Just staring up at her brought back the memories though he never didn't think about her. That woman was always on his mind. He lived with her for almost 15 years. He remembered the first time that they had met in the Beaver's Dam. The night that she told him her story of how she came to Narnia and became the cursed woman she was today.

He recalled the day of their wedding. God, he almost bailed on it out of fear of passing out but in the end he was glad that he hadn't.

Peter also recalled the adventures that the two of them and his three siblings were on after Aslan had left the five of them there. The Mountain of Cruzel was his favorite. Who had ever said that dragons weren't real? Was Mount Cruzel still standing? Just…how long had it been? Renee was still here, wasn't she? She had to be.

Would they still be considered married? He was a child again, only 16, not the 22 he had been on their wedding day.

God, he wanted to hold her again. Touch her, smell her. Had she changed over these years? Was she still here or had she gone after Aslan after he had left her? He was urging to know the answers and quickly led his siblings across the land in search of someone to talk to until they came across the river.

There was a boat there, holding two men that were dangling a bound and gagged dwarf over the water.

Wait a second; two men? They weren't Narnians. What were they doing here?

Susan was the first to move. She pulled out an arrow and shot the boat, drawing attention to the four of them.

"Drop him!" She ordered as the two brothers drew their own weapons.

"Crows and Crockery!" The dwarfs muffled words barely reached Peter's ears. The two men in the boat took one look at them before tossing the dwarf into the water before trying to pull up a crossbow. Susan took care of both of them, though as Edmund and Peter ran to the river. Peter dove into the water and grabbed the dwarf before swimming back to shore with him. Edmund had grabbed the boat and drug it back to shore as Lucy ran over and cut the rope binding the dwarf's hands together. The dwarf rolled over and pulled the gag out of his mouth an d spit up water. He then stood up with a furious look as he threw the gaga at the ground.

"'Drop him"!" He snarled at Susan as they all stared at him. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan replied.

"They were doing just fine drowning me without your help!" The dwarf pointed at the river.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter told him. The dwarf was still breathing hard with that look on his face,

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." The Dwarf responded.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked.

The dwarf sighed. "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy answered as Susan handed Peter back his sword.

The dwarf looked up at it and saw the Lion's Head on the hilt. Realization dawned on his face as Peter looked at him. Taking in the four of them, thoughts burst into his mind. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He groaned. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old? You're the ones that Renee's been waiting on?"

Peter immediately took a step forward. "Renee? Is she all right? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Oh god, you're Peter." The dwarf groaned. "She is going to be pissed."

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter held his hand out but the dwarf ignored it.

"You probably could have left out the last bit." Susan told her brother.

The dwarf let out a laugh. "Probably."

Peter pulled a face and then drew his sword. "You might be surprised." He held it out to the dwarf.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." He was warned.

"Not me." Peter looked at Edmund. "Him."

Edmund drew his own blade as Peter gave the dwarf his and then he and the two girls backed up a bit. The dwarf didn't seem to be able to hold the heavy blade up but he shocked them all as he swung the blade and made Edmund duck. He then elbowed him in the face.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"You all right?" The dwarf asked, swinging again. Edmund dodged behind them and whacked his butt. "Oh!" Lucy began to laugh. Edmund was wearing a smile and the dwarf growled. The fight continued for a few more moments before Edmund twirled the blade out of the dwarfs hand and held him at a point. The dwarf looked shocked as fell to the ground, staring at the four of them. "Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked but she was ignored.

"Why?" The dwarf shook his head. "Why couldn't you have come a little sooner? Then none of what happened would have taken place and Renee…" She shook his head again.

Peter took another step forward and kneeled in front of the small man. "What's happened? Where is Renee?" He demanded.

The dwarf opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a wolf's howl. It took only a few seconds. Peter looked up just to be knocked down to the sand with a large, grey wolf growling on his face as a woman was standing over Trumpkin.

"Are you all right Trumpkin?" The woman demanded of the dwarf.

"I'm fine," Trumpkin answered with a worried look over her shoulder.

Peter was glancing up into the Wolf's face as his siblings all watched. Edmund had gripped his sword again, Susan notched her bow, and Lucy looked at the wolf in surprise.

"Alexander!" The young girl ran forward and threw her arms around the large wolf.

Alexander chuckled as he backed up off of Peter and let the girl hug him. "It's good to see you again too, Lucy. All of you," He glanced at the other three. Lucy backed up and watched as he transformed into his human form in the grey sparkles. "The four of you look so young! Did you not keep your age?"

Peter was helped up. "No we didn't. When we returned home it was like not even a second passed." He took his blade back from Susan and took a step towards the wolf-man. "Alex, where is Renee? She's safe, right?"

Alexander sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Peter…there's a lot to tell you." Peter felt fear strike his heart until the woman that Trumpkin had been talking to moved around Alexander and took the four of them in. He took her in with a large smile. It was Renee! But he quickly noticed that some things were different. Her hair was a lighter red. Her eyes were a grayish blue, not her normal green. She looked younger than she had been the last time that he had seen her. But, was that because it had been such a long time since he had seen her.

The woman took in the four of them, surprise and hope and excitement could be seen in the large smile on her face and the look in her eyes. "Alex…it's…it's the Kings and Queens from the story! Queen Lucy, the Valiant! Queen Susan, the Gentle! King Edmund, the Just! And-" Her eyes landed on the eldest of the Pevensies. Her eyes changed to anger and revelation. "You…" She gasped. "You must be…Peter…" Her voice fell as she lunged forward. Alexander was quick and grabbed her before her fists would touch the young man. The four siblings all looked at her in surprise. "You bastard!" She cried as Trumpkin watched Alexander hold her back. "You left her! How could you! How dare you even think about showing your face again!"

"What are you talking about, Renee?" Peter demanded, taking a step forward as everyone else watched. "I didn't want to leave you! I swear! If I had had a choice, I would have stayed! You're all I could think about for the last year! I love you, Renee!"

"It's true!" Lucy and Susan supported their brother.

"He'd keep me up all night talking about you," Edmund added. "I mean, ALL night."

Alexander and Trumpkin shook their heads as the woman calmed down, staring daggers at the young man.

"Peter, this isn't Renee." Alexander told him.

All four pulled surprised looks. "What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Queen Renee is no longer here," Trumpkin announced. "She has left to try and find Aslan."

"Then, who is this?" Susan asked.

"This is Reanna, Renee's daughter." Alexander looked at Peter. "YOUR daughter, Peter."

Peter was still for a moment, letting the information sink in as his siblings all let their mouths drop open. His eyes widened as surprise rocketed through his mind as he gave his response.

"SHE'S MY WHAT?"

**Please Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**As I said, a Larger chapter for you guys! **

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Three**

**Information**

Peter was still in shock. The woman…was his daughter. Reanna was her name. He now understood why she resembled Renee but there was something different. She held his looks as well.

He felt so ashamed. He had left Renee with child. His child! It had been over a thousand years! He had learned everything. Everything that the Telmarines had done to Narnia, to the people, to Renee! It infuriated him, but even more so because he hadn't been there to keep Renee safe. And now, she wasn't here. After her rescue, Renee had left to go and find Aslan. Reanna had wanted to go, but she chose to stay behind and continue to protect the Narnians until her mother returned.

Why? Why had Peter been sent back home? Why couldn't he have stayed with the woman he loved? When they had returned home, Peter was horrified. He hadn't wanted to return. He had left Renee with their child for so long. It was no surprise why Reanna hated him. He felt disgusted with himself.

The woman had calmed down, not wanting to attack him any longer, but she still wore that glare on her face as she told him that he wasn't her father. Alexander had apologized on her behalf but Peter didn't need an explanation.

Reanna did take kindly to his three siblings though. She and Edmund were all ready talking. She had explained everything that her mother had told her of the story of the Evil Witch and Aslan and claimed that Edmund had been her favorite. She said it proudly, too.

Lucy seemed to already like her as well, but it was strange to all three of them. Having a niece that was older than them by over a thousand years was just…bizarre.

After learning from Alexander all that had happened, it made Peter want to shed tears with the fact that Renee never looked for someone else. She had stayed and ruled Cair Paravel, waiting for his return to her. Until the Telmarines came. Peter wanted to take the one that was ruling them now and crush them into dust. He was going to get his revenge and if he didn't find Renee along the way he was going to go and find her himself.

Reanna herself was furious. She kept shooting glares at the man that was supposed to be her father. Her mother, and Alexander and his Maugrim, had told her so many times that it wasn't Peter's fault that he had been sent back home, but she was still angry. She still blamed him. She would watch her mother cry for hours in the night when Renee had thought her daughter was asleep. Renee cried for the man that she loved to come back to her; prayed for it. But he never showed. But Renee still wore a smile on her face for those around her. She still protected the Narnians from the Telmarines for years and now Peter wanted to show up?

Reanna was never going to forgive him.

They all were now in the boat they had acquired, Peter rolling them down the river as he and his siblings all looked around them at what had become of their beloved Narnia.

"They're so still," Lucy commented, breaking the silence as she stared up at the trees.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance." The young girl told him. Reanna smiled. She remembered that from when she was younger. She used to dance with them then.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines arrived. They used to treat Queen Renee as a Queen, until the 1st Caspian named her a witch. That was when it all started going wrong." Trumpkin told them. "Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked. Reanna bit his tongue to keep silent as she dropped a hand into the cool water, doing her best to ignore Peter's eyes on her.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." The dwarf answered.

"Aslan has not been seen nor heard from since he left the day you were all named Kings and Queens," Alexander spoke up, eyes closed and head leaned back as he sat there. "Why do you think that Renee left to find him?"

Peter decided to speak now. "We didn't mean to leave, you know."

Reanna glared at him. "It doesn't matter."

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin agreed with her.

"Get us to the Narnians…and it will." Peter continued to row the boat. Reanna just glared at the water.

Alexander decided to sit up now and looked at the four of them. "I know that you didn't mean to leave, and so does Renee. The day the four of you went off, she didn't tell you that she was with child because she knew that you would have stayed," He told Peter. "She knew that you were supposed to return to your world to come back and save us again. That's why she let you go."

"She could have told me!" Peter growled. "She didn't have to keep it a secret from me!"

"If she had told you, would you have gone off into the forest?" Alexander asked.

Peter pulled a face as he glanced at Reanna again. She was still glaring out over the water. "No," He sighed, looking back to the Wolf-man. "I wouldn't have."

"Then there's your answer." Alexander leaned back again.

Edmund sighed and shared a look with his brother. Alexander surely hadn't changed.

They finally came to shore and they all got off the boat. Peter tried to help Reanna but she ignored him and got off on her own. Alexander sighed and dropped a light fist on her head but she stayed silent, giving him a glare.

"Hello, there." Lucy's greeting made them all turn to see that the young girl was walking towards a bear. It jumped up onto his hind legs. "It's all right. We're friends."

"Don't move, your Majesty!" Trumpkin yelled at her. She turned to ask why and the bear started running at her.

"Shit!" Alexander moved quickly, running past the young girl as she ran and fell. He ran into the beast, knocking it over.

"Alexander!" Reanna cried, watching as the large man began a fight with the large beast. Trumpkin quickly moved as Susan helped her sister up and let loose an arrow. It landed in the chest of the bear and it fell over. Alexander was unharmed but he stared down at the bear with a sad look on his face.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin answered her.

"He was wild," Edmund announced in surprise as Trumpkin began to poke it with his bow. Reanna and Alexander watched with sad looks on their faces.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter told his brother.

"Of course not," Alexander began to walk away, head hanging. He had started as an animal himself. Watching the others like this…it pained him to no ends. "Not anymore."

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin told them.

"You're going to find Narnia to be a much more different place than you remember," Reanna announced to the four siblings as Trumpkin finished the bear. Lucy turned and buried her face into Peter's chest. "Much more savage, now."

**Maugrim, Caspian, Nikabrik, and Badger were traveling through the forest now. **Caspian had left to continue running and the three of them followed him like Reanna had asked them too. Caspian knew they were following though and decided to turn and address them.

"I can hear you." Maugrim wasn't even trying to hide from him but the other two were hiding behind trees.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." Badger replied as they all walked towards him. Caspian just continued on. "Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!"

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the Minotaurs." Maugrim gave a laugh at Nikabrik's comment. That would be an entertaining thing to see.

That halted Caspian. He turned. "Minotaurs? They're real?"

"And very bad-tempered." Badger told him.

"Where do you think that Reanna got her attitude from?" Maugrim barked a laugh.

"Yeah, not to mention big."

"Huge."

"What about Centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked as the three of them continued walking.

"Of course." Maugrim replied.

"The Centaurs will probably fight on your side," Badger told him. "But there's no tell what the others will do."

Caspian paused for a moment. "What about Aslan?"

All three of them halted and turned back to the man in surprise. "How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked.

"Stories." He answered.

"Wait a minute," Badger held up a hand. "Your father told you stories about Narnia?"

"No, my professor, he…" Caspian paused before continuing to walk. "Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking."

Maugrim opened his mouth to reply, but then halted. A smell was wafting through the air and it made him growl as he turned. Badger seemed to catch wind of it too.

"What is it?" The dwarf asked.

"Human." Maugrim spotted the Soldiers immediately.

"Him?"

"No, them!" Badger pointed at the ones Maugrim was looking at.

Caspian and the other two took of running away, but Maugrim slipped under the grass to the side. He was once the Head of the White Witch's Secret Police. He had not grown stale and old over the last thousand years. Slipping behind the men Maugrim began his attack. A few screamed as he took them down, but he wasn't the only one that attacked. Other Soldiers began to fall into the grass as something zipped through beneath them and they started to run after Caspian. Maugrim smelled a mouse. He knew who that was. And if he was here, then so was Marisa.

As if on cue, a figure fell out of the trees and landed between Caspian and the last Telmarine soldier, its sword making the man's head roll.

Caspian halted in surprise, just to have the creature that was running through the grass trip him and land on his chest. It was a mouse with a cute little sword and a feather wrapped around his ear.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine," The mouse warned him.

Caspian looked at him in shock as Maugrim walked towards the three of them. "You are a mouse."  
>The mouse sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more original."<p>

"A mouse that just saved you, if you're not too bigheaded to accept that fact." The figure that had fallen from the trees announced, standing over the both of them.

It was another young woman, with long blonde hair kept in a ponytail and blue eyes. Dressed in a pink shirt and a pair of black pants and boots she held her sword in one hand, her other on her hip, and wore an emerald choker.

"Pick up your sword," The mouse told Caspian as Marisa watched in silence with a small, amused smile.

"Uh…No, thanks." The young man replied.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer."

The woman gave a laugh. "I like this one." She announced, sheathing her sword.

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"It's all right, Reepicheep." Maugrim called to the mouse as he stopped beside the young woman. "He is not an enemy."

"Indeed he is not!" Badger called out as Nikabrik helped him stand.

"Trufflehunter?" The mouse called in surprise. "I trust the both of you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik replied.

Badger rolled his eyes at his friend. "He's the one who blew the horn."

"What?" Reepicheep and the young woman both pulled surprised looks.

"Then let him bring it forward." A deep voice said. They all glanced around them as Centaurs appeared from the forest. "This is the reason we have gathered."

"Maugrim," Another of the Centaurs called out. "Where is Reanna?"

The wolf glanced at the creature. "She and Alexander have gone to fetch the Kings and Queens," He announced. He wasn't stupid. Alexander would find them after saving Trumpkin. They were probably together right now.

"**I don't remember this way."** Susan announced as Peter led them through a bunch of rocks.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter replied.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy told her brother.

Reanna gave as small laugh as she and Edmund walked towards the back with Trumpkin. Alexander was up ahead with Peter.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan sighed.

"D.L.F." Edmund asked in confusion.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy answered.

"Oh, poor Trumpkin." Reanna clapped a light hand on the dwarf's shoulder as she, him, and Edmund paused for a moment.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" The dwarf asked as they continued after the others.

Peter finally came to a stop. "I'm not lost."

"It has been a while, My King. Perhaps too long. Everything has changed." Alexander told him.

"You're going the wrong way," Trumpkin told him.

Peter turned and faced the three Narnians. "You said that Caspian was last left with Maugrim and two others at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin replied.

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Peter growled.

"And just what the hell do you know?" Reanna took a step towards him. "You haven't been here in over a thousand years! How dare you come here and think you can remember everything? You think you can just come back here after all these years and you'll be accepted as the Kings and Queens again? It's not going to happen!" He yelled at him. Alexander was ready to grab her in case she moved again.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped and turned to continue leading the way.

The next hour or so was in silence as Reanna let her anger cool off. It wasn't completely gone as they continued on, but she was at ease again. Until they came to the cliff. She then crossed her arms and waited for Peter's words.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" Susan began.

"Oh, shut up." Peter told his sister.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked.

"If you wanna jump." Alexander answered, looking down. "Seems like fun though. So, who wants to go first?"

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter said. Reanna sighed and turned to began to walk down the way.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked, him and Alexander following her.

"I'd rather that then walking." Susan admitted. The three of them began to walk after them but Lucy's voice caught them.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Reanna was immediately back by the four of them, searching the other side of the cliff. If it was Aslan, then her mother was to be there as well. But she saw nothing. "Don't you see he's right.." She fell silent, her smile faltering. "There."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked and Alexander lightly slapped him in the back of the head.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy told him. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood." Peter said. "Just like that bear.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him."

Reanna scoffed. "Yes, of course. You remember what everything looks like after being gone 1500 years."

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin hurriedly replied before they could say anything after Reanna.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund announced, looking at his little sister.

Peter looked back over the cliff. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

~I can give a few reasons~ Reanna thought snidely to herself. She still searched the other side for her mother. Renee was okay, right?

"Maybe you weren't looking."

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lu." He turned and began to walk away again.

**Marisa and Maugrim stood in the dark forest, watching the events unfold. **Many of the Narnians were shouting to kill Prince Caspian. And it seemed that Nikabrik was still on their side.

"All this horn proves is they're stolen yet another thing from us!"

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian replied.

"Didn't steal anything?" A Minotaur growled, brandishing his axe. "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!"

"Our land!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

Marisa sighed and took a step forward. "He is only a boy. Barely even a man. His has had no say in anything, a Prince or not. Thought he is a descendant of the first Caspian, it is not his fault."

"Ha! You Telmarines defend each other, no matter knowing the other or not!" A faun sneered at her.

Caspian looked at her in surprise for a moment but she shook her head, anger in her eyes. "So what if I was born a Telmarine? I'm a Narnian, whether you like it or not. Who was the five-year-old child that ran away from home because she hated what her people had done to you? Who has been here helping you fight in your little skirmishes for the last 20 years hmm? So don't ever try to say that I'm a Telmarine you stupid blighter!" She growled that the faun.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian demanded.

"Accountable…" Nikabrik stepped towards him. "And punishable."

"Ha! That is rich coming from you, dwarf." Reepicheep walked towards him, drawing his blade. "Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" He glanced over at Maugrim. "No offense."

The wolf shook his head at the dwarf flicked the small blade. "And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians."

More shouts rung as Badger took his own steps forward. "Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" That name made more roaring and shouting go off. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well…that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve was King or Queen." He looked at Caspian.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our King?" Nikabrik demanded.

"Because I can help you." Caspian replied over the shouting.

"It's a trick!"

"At least hear him out!" Maugrim growled as Marisa crossed her arms. Silence fell as his voice.

"Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true," One of the Centaurs from before stepped forward. "The time is ripe. I watch the skies…for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth…to join with the two daughters of Eve that we have, cursed or not, to offer us back our freedom."

"Is it possible?" A squirrel asked, scurrying across a branch. "Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?"

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals…" Caspian answered as he looked around at them all. "Or dwarves…or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn," He held it up. "Is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

"If you will lead us," The Centaur took a step forward. "Then my sons and I…" He drew his sword. The ones behind him followed suit. "Offer you our swords." The rest of the creatures there did the same. Only Marisa didn't. She crossed her arms with a smile.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." Reepicheep bowed.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire." Badger spoke again.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." Caspian looked at Marisa. "I'm sure they will be here soon."

She gave him another look. "You will have my sword as well, but only until Queen Renee returns. When she does, if she refuses to work with you then so will I." There were sounds of agreement through the group. "But, for the sake Narnia, I believe that she won't fight over something as ridiculous as a throne."

"The throne?" Caspian asked.

Marisa laughed. "You claim to know the stories. Renee was Queen for years until your people came and threatened her child's life. She is still our Queen, whether you like it or not." More agreements sounded through, more than there were before. Even Badger was nodding his head. "But as I said, Renee will not fight over something as foolish as a throne; as long as her people are kept safe." She turned and began to walk away. The rest of them began to follow her.

Caspian moved towards Maugrim. "Where are we going?" He asked the wolf.

Maugrim looked up at him. "The Stone Table."

**Please Read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Four**

**Men**

Peter's head was pounding. This was all making him want to scream. Since he met her all Reanna had done was glare at him and argue and give remarks. He can understand why, but why couldn't she understand him? It's not like he wanted to leave Renee.

Last night he and Alexander had talked some more as the others slept. Alexander told him to talk to her, but how could he talk to someone that refused to even acknowledge him? Even if he could talk to her, what was he supposed to say?

'Hi-I'm-your-25-year-old-father-turned-15-from-another-world-and-I'd-like-to-get-to-know-you'?

He could tell right now that that wasn't going to work.

For the last year he had been trying to find a way back to Narnia, a way back to Renee, and now that he had she wasn't here. He had wanted to go run off and go after her when he was told that she was trying to find Aslan but Alexander and his siblings had convinced him otherwise. He had to go and take care of the Narnians first before trying to find her, no matter how much he wanted to.

Now the 7 of them were at the river, hiding as they watched the Telmarines build their bridge.

They ducked down when a group of men on horses passed by and Reanna glared at him. She recognized him as the King of the Telmarines. The man that had beaten her mother. She wanted to jump up right now and beat the hell out of him but she knew better. They wouldn't win against all those men.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan commented to her brother.

"Come on," Reanna slipped back into the woods, leading them back to the cliff.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked his younger sister.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." Lucy frowned. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown-up." Reanna, Trumpkin, and Alexander said together.

Edmund smiled as he refrained from laughing. Reanna joined him in that as Lucy continued to talk. She then screamed and fell.

"Lucy!" Everyone screamed and ran over to where she disappeared. Alexander sighed in relief. She had just fall into a small walkway that led them down the cliff like they had been looking for.

"All right Little Lu," Alexander dropped down beside her. "Nice job." She smiled as the others all followed and began down the path. Reanna kept to the front of the path, refusing to be anywhere near Peter as he walked in the back. She didn't look forward to talking to him at all.

When they reached to bottom she buried her hands into the stream and took a large drink as the others continued on trying to pass it. Alexander followed suit, just burying his head into it. Standing up again she gave a silent scowl as she had to join into the group again behind Peter. She turned to strike up a conversation with Alexander to see that he had somehow slipped past her to go and walk beside Trumpkin, starting his own conversation with the dwarf. She bit her tongue to refrain from saying anything or hurrying after the wolf-man. She refused to make Peter think that she was afraid to be near him.

But it seemed that Peter wanted to talk.  
>"How…how bad were her wounds?" He asked.<p>

"Her wounds?" Reanna's eyebrows rose.

"You said she was captured and…" He didn't continue. "How is she? Did they heal?"

Reanna glanced to the side of the gorge. "She was as fine as anyone else could be. Of course they healed but she still has the scars to prove that it happened. She is a strong woman, but after you left," She growled. "She seemed to have come to a halt."

Peter turned. "I didn't mean to leave!" He tried to tell her but she plugged her ears.

"Whether or not that's the truth, you did! You can't change that." She shook her head. "And you'll do it again."

"No," Peter shook his head. "No I won't. I refuse to ever do that again. When I find her, I'm never letting her go."

Reanna scoffed. "You're an idiot, aren't you?" He looked at her in confusion. "You really have forgotten, haven't you?" She didn't notice that they had all stopped moving and the two of them were being stared at. "Mom's not exactly human anymore!" Peter felt something strike in his head. He had forgotten about that. "She can't die. So whether or not you stay with her now you'll just end up leaving her again, so why bother hurting her twice?" She turned and began to stomp past the others.

Peter pulled a face. He had forgotten about that. Renee had eaten one of the cursed apples when she was younger. She wasn't going to be able to die. But that didn't matter. It never had. This time, he wasn't going anywhere, no matter what. He would find a way to stay with her for the rest of their lives. He would find a way.

He had to.

**Reanna leaned against the tree she had taken to sleep against that night; Alexander curled up as a wolf beside her.** Everyone else had fallen asleep already and only Lucy, Reanna, and Susan were still awake. Lucy was gazing up at the stars as Reanna was trying to get to sleep herself.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Susan called out to her sister.

"Hmm…"

Susan sat up. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?"

Lucy sat up too. "You believe me?"

"Well, we got across the gorge."

Lucy thought for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to." Reanna opened her eyes and saw that Trumpkin was listening to them as well.

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" Susan asked her sister.

"I hoped so." Lucy answered. "Peter's the one that truly knew it, though. Or at least, that's what he wanted most. It tore him apart when we arrived back home and Renee wasn't there. Oh, it was dreadful."

Susan laid back down. "I finally just got used to the idea of being in England."

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?"

Susan sighed. "While it lasts."

Lucy pulled a sad face before laying back down herself.

Reanna sighed. She still had a bad feeling about this entire thing.

That next morning, Reanna awoke to a soft growling in her ear. She opened her eyes to find Maugrim standing beside her. She gave a gasp and jumped to her feet to talk when Alexander's hand slipped around her mouth. She glanced to see that the others were still asleep and then followed the two wolf-brothers away from the camp to speak.

Reanna instantly took in the blond woman in pink before running to her and enwrapping her into a hug. "Marisa! I'm glad you're safe! I suppose that this mean you and Reepicheep have returned?"

"Undeniably," The young man smiled. "It's good to see you again as well. When I came across the ones Maugrim was traveling with, I was surprised. The man was a Telmarine; a Prince, no less."

"Oh god, what did he do?" Reanna slapped a hand over her face, fearing the answer.

"Nothing too much," Marisa watched as the wolf-brothers began to talk to themselves. "He just now holds nearly the rest of the Narnians on his side. They've come to fight together to try and get his throne back."

"His throne!" Reanna growled. "The only person the throne should belong to is my Mother! It is rightfully hers, not his!"

The other woman nodded in agreement. "I know. We all know. I made it clear last night that if Renee wanted the throne back when she that I would help her take it. Many of the others agreed with me. Besides, you and I both know that your Mother would not bring harm to anyone over something as foolish as a throne." Marisa added. "Unless it was over something like now while the Narnians are being killed like this."

"And that is why my Mother should be Queen, but if she doesn't want it then I will not badger her for it," Reanna paused. "What are you and Maugrim doing here, anyway? I thought you were with the Prince and the others."

"We are," Maugrim decided to join them. "We're on our way to the Stone Table and I caught wind of you as we were passing by. Marisa decided to come and get you."

"What, and you didn't? Thanks a lot."

Maugrim and his brother chuckled.

The sound of grunting threw the four of them off of their conversation and they ran towards it. Immediately seeing Peter and the Caspian boy from the days before, Reanna growled, rushing forward. She instantaneously rammed into Caspian, knocking him away from the sword lodged in the tree and Peter dropped the large rock had had been going to use to bash his head in.

"No, stop!" Lucy's cry made Reanna look around them. A bunch of Narnians came out of the woods, weapons at the ready. As Caspian stood and took Peter's sword from the tree Reanna was able to put two and two together.

"What's this?" She demanded, hands on her hips. "I'm gone for three days and all of a sudden the Telmarine's the boss?"

Marisa clapped a hand on her friend's shoulder as Maugrim and Alexander joined them. "Not entirely." She answered.

Peter gave Reanna a look before turning back to the man he had been fighting. "Prince Caspian?" He asked.

"Yes?" The man with the bleeding lip responded. "And who are you?"

"Peter!" Susan's voice cried out as she and the rest showed up to witness what was going on.

Caspian looked at the four of them for a moment before at the sword he was holding. "High King Peter." He said in surprise.

"I believe you called." Peter answered.

"Well, yes, but…I thought you'd be older." Caspian responded

"You and me both." Reanna grumbled.

"Well if you like, we could come back in a few years…" Peter made to turn away. Reanna smiled.

Caspian took a step forward. "No. No, that's all right. You're just…you're not exactly what I expected." His eyes landed on Susan for a moment and she fought a smile.

"Neither are you." Edmund spoke up, staring at the young man. A Minotaur slightly growled at him and Reanna's eyes jolted to it, giving him a glare.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Badger took a step forward.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep took a step towards Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." The mouse bowed.

"Oh, my gosh," Lucy leaned towards her sister. "He is so cute."

"Who said that!" Reepicheep demanded, drawing his sword and looking around.

"Sorry." She gasped.

"Oh. Uh…" He searched for words. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect," He bowed. "I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia."

Marisa giggled as she leaned down and picked the mouse up. "Oh, you know you're adorable, Reepicheep. No use denying it; even in front of our Queens and Kings." The mouse gave the young woman a look before sighing as he took a place on her shoulder.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter commented.

"Yes, indeed. And the two of us have recently put it to good use, we have," The mouse patted Marisa's cheek. "As we secured weapons for your army, sire."

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter looked at Caspian.

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian commented.

Reanna sighed. "What is with you men?" She demanded, grabbing Peter's sword from Caspian. "Why do you have to fight over who leads, hmm? You've just met and already I can tell that it's going to start!" She held the sword back out to Peter. He took it with a nod of thanks. "Besides, when Mother returns we all know who will lead us again."

"Here, here!" Marisa cheered as she crossed her arms behind her back.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but then turned and began to walk away. The rest followed them, large grins of pleasure on Marisa and Reanna's faces.

**Please Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Five**

**The Stone Table**

"So, that's him, is it?" Reanna found herself wanting to groan at Marisa's comment. This was something that she did not want to think about. "That's your father?"

"So it would seem," She sighed.

"Not bad. Cute, but a bit younger than I had been expecting."

"Marisa, I hardly think that you should be calling him 'cute'!" Reanna growled.

Marisa nodded. "Yeah, your mother would kill me if she heard it," She giggled. Reanna sighed and crossed her arms. Peter and Caspian were talking together as the two of them were leading the group followed by Alexander and Maugrim as they spoke to Trumpkin. Susan and Lucy followed them and Edmund was behind them as they exited the forest and came to a stop to stare at a large Cavern.

It was where the stone table was. Reanna smiled and didn't wait for the others to move again and led the way there. Marisa followed her and the others began to too.

More Centaurs lined up along the walkway as she passed by, their swords pulled out to honor her and the others. (Remember guys, she's a princess, even if she's a bitch to some of them at the moment, lol)

Marisa stayed behind for the moment and let the six of them pass first before following behind Caspian.

Reanna paused for a moment to greet the warriors below that were making weapons and what not as The Pevensies glanced around as well.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian told Peter as the two girls walked off.

Marisa took a step forward. "It's true. Especially after all the crap that it's been through." She sighed.

Peter looked at her. "What has it been through?"

Marisa opened her mouth to reply but Susan cut her off. "Peter. You may want to see this."

"Oh dear," Reanna commented as she walked forward. She knew what they were all going to look at.

Peter was holding a torch as Reanna ran a hand over a drawing off her mother. She missed her. She needed to come back. Soon. It was drawings of the tale that had happened all those years ago. Mr. Tumnus. Aslan. Susan and Lucy on Aslan's back. The four of them sitting on thrones. Renee and Peter's wedding and much more.

"It's us," Susan announced. Reanna bit her lip to keep from remarking. (Sorry. I can't stand Susan)

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked.

Reanna sighed and grabbed the torch from Peter's hand and led the way as Caspian grabbed his own from the wall and followed her. Alexander and Maugrim were already down the stairs. This was where the three of them would be, waiting. This was where they slept; everything. Caspian took his torch and lit the oil. The entire pit burst into light, revealing the broken Stone table that Aslan had died upon all those years ago. Maugrim and Alexander, both curled up at the foot of up, glanced up in annoyance at the light but kept silent as they watched.

There were carvings on the wall of the Army that they had led. Griffins. Dwarves. Centaurs. Fauns. There was even one of Renee but the one that caught their attention was the one of Aslan in the middle of the room.

Reanna mounted her torch on the wall before walking over to the stone table and taking a seat on one of the small steps. Her bag was still there. Everyone knew better than to touch it. Besides, there was barely anyone down here, ever, next to her and the brothers. Marisa barely even came in here.

Lucy followed after her and touched the table before turning back to her family. "He must know what he's doing." She stated. "Both of them," She referred to Renee as well. Everyone stayed silent and Reanna nodded.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter announced.

Reanna grabbed her book and held it to her. "Mother will back. And Aslan will be with her." She told them. "They'll be back, no matter what."

"**It's only a matter of time."** Peter said. A large group of them were now standing around the Stone Table, listening to him. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep called from Marisa's shoulder.

Both Peter and Caspian spoke at the same time and Reanna bit her lips as she ran a hand over the wolf-brothers' fur. She had told them that the two of them would be fighting over who was going to be the leader. And she knew that it was just going to get worse. They gave each other a look and Caspian gave a silent nod and Peter spoke.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy," Caspian told him. "No one has ever taken that castle."

Peter spread his arms. "There's always a first time."

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin agreed with Peter.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian tried to reason with them.

"If we dig in," Susan got up to agree with Caspian. He watched her. "We could probably hold them off indefinitely." Peter did not look to happy about his sister taking Caspian's side.

Reanna had to give her opinion. "But that's just what we'll be doing. Holding them off." She stood and began to walk around. "If we stay here and just hide and hold them off, we could be at this for years while they get more and more weapons to use. Food. We'll be locked in here." Peter gave her an appreciative nod and she sighed as she stopped again.

"I agree with Reanna. Staying here will do no good." Marisa leaned against the wall beside Edmund again.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter, the Badger, announced.

"Look." Peter turned to Caspian. "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes." Edmund began to speak himself. "And if they're smart, like Reanna has said, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."

"We could collect nuts!" The Squirrel said happily.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep glared at the Squirrel. "Shut up!" The Squirrel cowered.

"Reepicheep!" Marisa's voice was harsh. "He's just trying to be helpful. No need to be rude." The Squirrel smiled and crawled up to her other shoulder.

Reepicheep then grumbled under his breath about 'Taking his spot' before

Turning back to Peter.

"I think you know where I stand, Sire." The mouse told him.

Peter took a step forward to the Lead Centaur. "If I get your troops in, can they handle the guards?"

The Centaur gave Caspian a glance before turning back towards Peter. "Or die trying, my liege." He bowed his head.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy deiced to say and everyone turned to her.

"Sorry?" Peter said.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there." The young girl said.

"I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu." Peter tried to say but his little sister cut him off.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter? And the one that brought us here in the first place."

Peter turned to glance at the carving of Renee before glancing back at Aslan's, too. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter replied before turning and leaving the Cavern.

Reanna sighed as everyone began to trudge out and get ready for later than night. She sat there with Maugrim and Alexander in silence for a little while before telling the brothers that she wanted them to stay here tonight in case something happened and they were attacked here. It seemed that the brothers had already thought ahead and made no arguments.

She had a bad feeling about this, but she brushed it aside. She was not going to let the Telmarines get away with what they had done so easily. She would get her revenge for her mother; no doubt about that,

Marisa exhaled as she stood in the hall, gazing over all the drawings on it. She knew the story like the back of her hand. She thought about it every day; retelling it to herself and Reepicheep whenever he wanted to hear it again. Over all the years, she had decided on who her favorite of the group had been and believe it or not but Renee wasn't it. She loved Renee to death. The woman had taken on the role of her mother and Reanna as the role of an older sister after she joined them, but her favorite of the story was Edmund.

When she had first heard the story, she felt so bad for him. The Witch had taken him in, tricking him just like she had Renee. Marisa was sure that over the years that Edmund and Renee had known one another they had grown close. Both had fallen for the foul Witch's trick and it resulted in something dreadful.

Poor Edmund. She couldn't begin to understand how he had felt about what he had done after he learned the truth of the Witch. Especially when he learned that Aslan had died in his place. That would have destroyed her.

Marisa had always wanted to meet Edmund, the other siblings as well, but Edmund the most. She wanted to tell him that she never once blamed him for anything that happened in the story. It wasn't his fault; at least, she didn't see it that way.

And the stories about his actions in the adventures with Renee after they were named Kings and Queens really made her want to talk to him.

But how does she just walk up to one of the Five Rulers of Narnia and start a conversation?

"So, what is your opinion on all of this?"

Marisa turned and fought a smile. It seemed that someone was taking care of her. "I honestly don't know." She answered Edmund's question with a smile as she turned back to the drawings. "I don't think staying here is a good idea during the battle, but I also have a bad feeling about attacking the Castle," She paused. "No, scratch that. I have a bad feeling about taking Caspian and your brother TOGETHER to the Castle. They both want to be in control and Reanna's earlier comment has proven to be right already."

The Younger King gave a smile of his own. "I can agree with you there. I love my brother, but when you add someone else into the picture he wants control." He glanced at the drawings again himself. "I guess you could say that every man has those feelings, though."

"Yes, you all do," She gave him a teasing smile and faced him. "We haven't been properly introduced yet. Marisa," She held her hand out to him.

He took it. "Edmund."

"Oh? No 'King' or 'the Just' in there?" She decided to continue teasing him.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. No need to introduce myself like that if you already know who I am." He put his hands in his pockets. "Can I ask you something?"

Marisa was about to tell him what she had just been thinking about but she paused. "Sure."

"You're a Telmarine. Why are you on the Narnians side?" Edmund asked her. She was silent for a moment. "I'm not saying that I don't appreciate it, because we all do, but I was just wondering. Did you come with Caspian or…?"

She shook her head. "No, I've been here with these guys longer than the Prince has. Much longer; nearly twenty years." Edmund looked surprised. "I was told the stories of you and your Family since I can remember. My mother would tell them to me when I went to sleep. My father didn't like it; he sided with the King while my mother would wonder why the peace that Renee had ruled for years couldn't have continued. He warned her not to tell me the stories anymore, but she would. I was around five when my father had…uh, shall we say 'punished her' for telling the stories still, and so I ran from them. That's when Reepicheep and I met each other. He found me wandering through the forest one night and then took me to Renee. At first I wasn't sure that it was the same Renee; I didn't believe about her immortality, but it was soon proved to me. She took me in as a daughter and Reanna became a sister to me and I've been with them since."

Edmund couldn't really think about what to say and pulled his gaze from her and back to the drawing of the red-haired woman that had become an important part of all the Pevensies' lives. "Was she okay when she left to go get Aslan?" He knew that Peter had asked Reanna the same question but he wanted the answer from someone who wasn't angry.

Marisa nodded. "She was fine. She has developed scars over the last thousand years from the battles she taken part in but she's fine." She snuck a glance at the young man before turning her head to hide a smile. "She talked about you often."

"About me?" Edmund sounded surprised at that. "Why?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, she talked about Peter the most, but you were there as well. The two of you held a deep connection through…through what happened with the White Witch."

Edmund gave a small smile. "I felt…as if she was the only one that could understand me. Peter wasn't the only one that was hurt when we came back. I wasn't in love with Renee, but we were closer than just family or friends." He sighed. "I just hope that, before we have to leave again, that I get to see her again."

"Leave again?" Marisa turned back to him in surprise. "You're leaving again?"

"Probably," Edmund shrugged. "We did last time, so it would be foolish not to expect the same thing, you know?"

"Yes," The glanced away again. "I suppose."

Things fell silent for a moment again before Edmund turned to lead the way out. "Come on. Peter will be ready to leave soon and we have to go over the plan again."

Marisa opened her mouth to call after him but her voice wouldn't sound. She sighed and then hurried after him.

**Please Read and Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**This Chapter is for itachigirl250, princess emma of narnia, Emma, Princess of Narnia 1192, and BiestesNiece. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Six**

**Uh-oh**

**Alexander and Maugrim knew it immediately.** They could smell it the moment it was in the field. The brothers, accompanied by Roark, a Gryphon that they knew well, had been sitting just outside the entrance of the Stone Table Cavern on guard as they talked about the evenings attack on Miraz's castle. All three had wanted to go but honored Reanna's wishes and stayed behind just in case.

But now all three of them were aware of the two figures moving towards them. One was another Gryphon and it took a step closer to the others as the figure at it's side stayed silent.

"Where are the Kings and Queens?" Roark smiled at his father.

"They, as well as some of the soldiers and Prince Caspian have gone to attack and defeat what is left of the Telmarine castle."

"Reanna and Marisa have gone with them." Maugrim added, standing to his feet.

"And you are not with them?" The other figure's voice was harsh. You let all three of them go!"

Alexander knew the three that were being referred to and jumped to his feet. "We can still catch up before something goes wrong! Let's go!"

**Edmund had already given the sign. **Five more Gryphons flew forward with Reanna, Susan, Peter, Caspian, and Trumpkin, leaving Marisa and the rest of their soldiers as they slowly paced forward, waiting for the next signal to attack. Reepicheep and a few other mice snuck in as well, getting ready for their job. Reanna drew her sword along with Caspian and Peter, knocking some enemy Soldiers down as they landed on the walls. All were silent as they fell and the Gryphons were off, waiting to be called back.

The five of them snuck into Caspian's professor's room only to find out that he was gone.

"I have to go find him," The Prince whispered.

"We don't have time." Peter replied. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him." The other boy argued. "And neither would I."

Peter sighed and looked at his sister. "You and I can deal with Miraz." She said.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian added.

"Wait a sec!" Reanna growled. "I want Miraz. He's mine for my mother!" She told Peter.

He sighed again. "Susan, go with Caspian. Reanna, come with me."

Susan nodded and followed the Prince away.

Trumpkin looked at Reanna. "I'll go and open the Gate."

She nodded. "Be careful."

The little dwarf hurried off and Reanna turned to Peter. "So, do you know the way to the main bedroom?"

Peter pulled a bashful look. "I thought that you might."

Reanna sighed and then began to walk from the room. "It's a good thing that I do." Peter couldn't help but smile as he moved after her. They were silent for what seemed to be a long while before Peter opened his mouth again. "So, just…just how old are you?"

She paused for a moment before continuing to move. "I was born nine months after you disappeared so that should answer your question."

Peter lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He looked up to see her glancing over her shoulder at him. "I really didn't want to leave, you know."

Reanna bit her lip. She didn't really know what to say. She really didn't want to believe it at first, but she came to terms after being around Peter these last couple of days. She had his eyes…some of his looks…hell she even acted like him sometimes. Both of them had horrible tempers sometimes. She opened her mouth to speak but Susan bursting towards them from down the hall cut her off.

"Peter! It's Caspian! He's going after Miraz!"

Peter and Reanna shared a look before hurrying after Susan.

"**I don't want to do this, Caspian."** The Prince's Aunt said, gripping the crossbow.

"And we don't want you to, either." Susan growled, pushing the door open with her own bow aimed at the woman as Peter and Reanna all came in as well. Reanna took one look at Caspian holding his blade to Miraz's throat and went to join him but Peter held her back.

Miraz put his hands on his hips. "This used to be a private room."

"You're family shouldn't even have this room." Reanna growled.

Miraz took her in for a second and then smiled. "I recognize you. The daughter of that red-headed woman."

Before Reanna could respond, Peter spoke to Caspian. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!"

"No!" Caspian's hand shook as he continued to point it at Miraz. "Tonight for once, I want the truth." He growled and took a step forward. "Did you kill my father?"

Miraz backed up and stared into the eyes of the prince. "Now we get to it." He growled.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." His wife commented, looking at him.

"That was more or less true," Miraz answered.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan tried to reason with the Prince.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it." Miraz commented. Reanna covered her 'ain't that the truth' comment under a cough. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" Miraz's wife lowered her crossbow.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger," Miraz remarked. "For our son," He took a step forward and Caspian's blade cut his neck.

"Stop!" The wife ordered, lifting her weapon again as Caspian continued to walk back and Miraz continued forward.

"Stay right there." Susan cried as Peter pulled his blade.

Reanna got ready.

"You need to make a choice, dear." Miraz said. "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

Reanna moved as the wife screamed "No!". She rushed forward to try and grab Caspian's sword to shove it through Miraz's throat but the arrow from the crossbow knocked her off and Miraz escaped through the door as Caspian caught the woman collapsing on him.

"Reanna!" Peter went to the young woman as she tried to reach for the arrow in her back.

"Are you all right?" Caspian asked, holding her.

She pushed herself up with a wince. "Peachy." She growled and then sighed as she turned to Peter. "Be a pal and pull that out for me, yeah?"

Peter nodded and Caspian felt her nails dig into him as the arrow was pulled out. He and Susan shared a look. He opened his mouth to say something when the bell began to sound.

"Shit!" Reanna growled and stood to her feet. Peter threw the arrow on the ground and led the way from them bedroom.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" Peter told Susan and outside they ran. "Now, Ed! Now! Signal the troops!" The older brother yelled as he drew his sword.  
>Reanna gave him a look. The entire castle just became aware of their existence. Shouldn't they leave?<p>

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund's reply came as he was fighting off a guard of his own.

Reanna growled and pulled out her own sword to help Peter with the guards that now ran out to attack them. The two of them then ran forward and began to open the gate.

"Peter!" Susan and Caspian finally decided to join them. "It's too late. We have to call it off while we can."

"No, I can still do this!" "Exactly, who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan demanded.

"Shut up!" Reanna knocked Susan away from the wheel and stood over her. Caspian paused, watching them and leaving Peter to push the wheel himself. "Pick a side and stick with it!" She turned and helped Peter some more. Peter and Reanna had lifted the gate up as men with crossbows and torches came out, followed by more.

Edmund had finally gotten his flashlight to work and Marisa was one of the first to make it inside. Reanna immediately grabbed her attention and the two of them decided to take care of the men with the bows. They made their way through the enemy, dodging and fighting, working together like Renee had taught them. They only came to a halt with Ed slid down the roof and knocked one of the archers off before having to scurry into the door(That was just funny in the movie). It gave Renee and Marisa the distraction that they needed to climb up the wall and take care of them. Marisa ran after Edmund and a few archers followed after them before Reanna could stop them.

Back on the main floor with the rest of the soldiers(Edmund and Marisa could take care of themselves) Reanna watched as Trumpkin fell onto one of the Soldiers and the enemy began to close the gate. Before she could move a Minotaur ran forward and held it up.

"Fall back!" Peter's yell cut through the fighting and the Narnians began to follow orders.

"**You know,"** Marisa growled as the enemy knocked her blade away. "If we live through this, I am going to strangle you."

Edmund glanced over the side and gave a smile. "And I'll let you, too!" He wrapped his arms around her waist before holding her against his body. She only had a few seconds to blush and feel her heart pound before letting out a scream as they fell backwards. They landed on a Gryphon and Marisa clung to Edmund's arms like iron as they flew off.

**Reanna ran to the Minotaur. **The rest of the group began to move past her but she stared up at the great beast. "You can't stay here," It told her. "Go."

"But-"

"GO!" He ordered. Another Centaur ran past and grabbed her, dragging her up to his back as Peter, Caspian, and the Professor following her. She turned back as the  
>Centaur paused, looking back at all the ones that were left behind in the castle grounds when the gates fell again.<p>

"Run for your life! Save yourself!" One cried to them. Reanna couldn't take it and made the Centaur hurry forward. The gate was being pulled back up but she made it over in time and ignored everything else was she and the centaur continued on. She fought against the tears. She had known many of those Narnians. They had been with her and her mother for years and now…

She lowered her head and wiped the tears away. Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice the two shadows of the Gryphons as they flew over her back towards the castle.

**Please Read and Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**Okay I know that the previous Chapter was kind of short but here's a long one to make up for that. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Seven**

**Hello, Mother**

**Reanna was dragging her feet as she was walking behind Peter and Caspian, her head hanging.** It was a long, hard way back home. Talk barely shuffled around the group. Reanna and Marisa could feel the anger brewing between Peter and Caspian so Reanna stayed near to break it apart when it happened while Marisa stayed beside Edmund with Reepicheep on her shoulder.

Lucy came running out to them as did the rest of the Narnians. "What happened?" She asked.

~Oh boy~ Marisa thought.

"Ask him." Peter shot a dirty look at Caspian.

"Peter." Susan said and Reanna turned to her.

"Keep out of it," She told the other woman and turned, ignoring the glare she received.

"Me?" Caspian halted and Peter turned to face him. "You could've called it off. There was time." Everyone else halted behind them as well and watched.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you," Peter argued. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian yelled.

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake." Reanna pulled a face at that.

Peter shook his head. "No. your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." He began to walk towards the Cave again but Caspian caught him.

"Hey!" Peter turned. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Peter narrowed his eyes and pointed at him. "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Caspian pushed past him. "You, him, your father…" Caspian halted. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

Caspian let out a yell and drew his sword. Peter did the same and Edmund shouted out a 'Stop it!' but it wasn't needed. Smacks rang out across the clearing and both of them looked at Reanna, holding their cheeks.

"Both of you just shut up and listen to me." She lifted her eyes and glared at both of them. "You both had a part in this," She told them. "Caspian, you know for a fact that you are the main reason. If you had stuck to the plan then Miraz would be dead and Narnia would be free, though I can understand why you wanted your own revenge. You just cowered at the end. And you," Her eyes turned to Peter as Caspian looked away from her in shame. "You could have called it off and it might have been harder to invade the castle again, but we would have found a way, though again, I understand your reason. I am tired of watching the Narnians be treated this way too." Peter glanced away and Reanna turned back to Caspian. "And they didn't abandon Narnia," All four of the Pevensies looked at her in surprise. "Not on purpose, at least."

She turned and headed towards the rest of the ones waiting on them. She needed a cold shower.

Marisa watched her walk off for a moment before Caspian followed her and then she turned to Edmund and the others as Lucy ran forward to heal Trumpkin with her juice of the Fire Flower. It took a moment but his began to breathe again.

He looked at them all like they were stupid. "What are you all standing around for?" He gasped. "Telmarines will be here soon enough." Lucy stood up and began to move away but he called out to her again. "Thank you…my dear little friend." She smiled and Marisa helped the dwarf up.

"Aww, growing soft on me, are you?" She asked him.

"Shut up." Trumpkin told her before moving off to do something.

Marisa laughed herself and turned to Edmund. "I suppose…that I should thank you as well…for on the tower earlier."

Edmund smiled. "It was no problem. I'm sorry if I scared you during it, but I couldn't say anything in front of the Telmarines."

"Oh, I understand. I was just afraid that you had lost your mind for a second there. No offense, but I'd rather go down in battle than from falling off a tower and/or cliff."

Edmund chuckled. "Ain't that the truth?"

**Reanna was surprised. **Neither Alexander nor Maugrim were there any longer. She had received word that they had left during the night with Roark. Reanna collapsed on the stone table and buried her head into her arms. She just wanted to wake up and think that this was all a dream.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years."

Reanna lifted her head at the voice and saw Caspian and Nikabrik standing on the other side of the Stone Table. She saw a look with the mix of relief, shame, and worry on the young prince's face when he saw her. He stepped down towards her. "Reanna, I'm sor-" He was cut off by growling and rumbling. Reanna immediately stood to her feet, her own hand on her sword as she backed up towards Caspian.

"Who's there?" Caspian called out.

"I am hunger." A dark voice rasped. It sent shivers down Reanna's spine when she saw the cloaked figures pop out a few feet from where she had just been. "I am thirst." The muzzled creature continued. "I can fast a hundred years…and not die." Both the forms were stepping closer to them. Reanna had a bad feeling about this. It seemed that Caspian did as well and was placing himself firmly between her and the two of them. "I can lie a hundred nights on the ice…and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst." Caspian glanced back at Nikabrik and the dwarf gave him a nod and a smile. "Show me…your enemies!" The beast growled, throwing back it's hood.

"I think all you need is a mirror, pal." Reanna replied with a glare. She knew these creatures. She had read her mother's story so many times that she would be able to know any of the White Witch's companions…right?

"What you hate, so will we," The second form in the vision of a wrinkled beakface now spoke as she pulled her own hood back. "No one hates better than us."

Caspian lowered his sword. "And you can…guarantee Miraz's death?" Reanna looked at him like he was crazy.

"And more." Beakface bowed.

Caspian put his sword away. "You can't be serious!" Reanna gripped hers tighter. "Don't trust them, Caspian."

Caspian looked at her and then over his shoulder at Nikabrik who nodded. "I…I think we can."

"Are you stupid?" Reanna glared at him. "These idiots are trying to use you to bring back-" Suddenly Reanna felt as if a hands was crushing across her throat, removing her power to talk. She tried to move too, but she couldn't, but her eyes could and she could see the smug look of victory on Beakface's face.

"Let the circle be drawn." It said. It then began to chant in a foreign language as the beast drew a circle in the ground with his claw around Caspian and Reanna.

Only then could Reanna move and breathe again. She watched as Beakface brought out what looked like half of a staff with an ice crystal on it. She had seen that many times before.

"No!" She rushed forward to try and knock it from the creatures hands but she rebounded as if there was a shield that was keeping her from jumping out of the circle. Caspian tried to move as well but it didn't work. "No!" She cried again but it was too late. The staff had been stabbed into the ground and a large brick of ice was created between the two pillars. Reanna took one look at the woman in the ice and took the biggest breath that she could –

"MOTHER!"

"Wait." Caspian looked afraid now. "This isn't what I wanted." He recognized the women in ice as well. He tried to back up out of the circle but he couldn't.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me." Jadis smiled. "Then I am yours, my king."

"My Mother killed you!" Reanna growled, ignoring everything that was happening to Caspian. "How can you still be alive?"

Jadis' eyes turned to her for a moment and believe it or not, Reanna felt fear erupt in her. "Such a young little thing. Renee's daughter, no doubt?" The young woman let out a growl. "Oh, not happy to see your Grandmummy, hmm?"

"You are not part of my family." Reanna snarled as she tried to break through the circle again. She was going to take her sword and-

Jadis' hand reaching towards Caspian's blood as he was shoved forward by the beast pulled Reanna from her thoughts. Caspian was no longer in the circle, outside of it now as he reached towards the woman in ice. The Beast backed off of him and the man reached forward on his own.

"Caspian! Don't!" Reanna beat on the invisible walls that held her back from the man. "Please! We can find another way! This will cause nothing more than trouble! Don't!"

"Stop!" Peter's voice rang through the cave and Reanna whipped around. Him, Edmund, Trumpkin and Marisa all ran in.

"Father!" Reanna called out happily and then froze, pulling a surprised look. ~Did I just call him that?~

Marisa hurried forward and wiped the circle away from Reanna and she gasped in relief as she could move again. Marisa hurried off to help Edmund fight off Beast and Reanna jumped into Caspian, knocking both of them to the floor. Peter took Caspian's spot, brandishing his sword at Jadis.

Jadis pulled her hand back. "Peter, dear. I've missed you." Her hand reached out again. "Come. Just one drop." Reanna watched in shock as Peter just stared up at the ice woman. "You know you can't do this alone." He wasn't going to fall for it, was he?

"But he's not alone, are you dear?" The voice sounded through the Cave, making everyone turn to the new figure at the mouth of the room.

"You…" Peter gasped.

"You're back…" Reanna felt tears in her eyes as she stood.

"My Queen…" Marisa gave a bow.

"Renee," Jadis gave a small, hateful smile to the red-headed woman that stood in the opening of the cave. "So nice to see you again."

"Hello, Mother." Renee stood there, fingers pressed together in front of her thighs as she stared at the ice-woman. "I didn't expect to see you again anytime soon." She glanced at Caspian. "It seems that Telmarines always meddle in things that they shouldn't." Growling accompanied Renee's words, bringing everyone's attention to the two wolves they hadn't seen before as they paced toward Jadis.

"Renee, dear," Jadis looked up at the other woman. "You possibly can't kill me twice, can you? I'm here to help you."

Renee gave a small smile as she lowered her head. "Oh, don't lie now. Everyone knows what you'd do afterwards and even before then, perhaps. Besides," Her eyes flashed up to the Ice-woman. "It's not me that you should worry about."

"Wha-" Jadis was cut off by a sword stabbing through the ice. Everyone watched as the ice shattered, leaving Edmund standing behind it.

Peter straightened again and looked up at his brother. Edmund sighed. "I know. You had it sorted." He paced away.

"Mother!" Reanna jumped to her feet and rushed to the other woman before enwrapping her with a large hug.

"Hello Reanna," The woman chuckled, hugging her child back. "It's good to see you again too."

"Renee!" Two more voices shouted and Marisa and Lucy joined in on the hug.

"It's good to see you again too, Marisa. And you," They all pulled back and Renee stared down at Lucy. Reanna backed up with Marisa. Both knew what was about to happen. Tears could be seen in the red-head's eyes. "It's very good to see you again, Lucy."

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Lucy had her own tears. "It felt so strange without you this last year."

"It's only been a year, hmm?" Renee asked. "No wonder you and your sister look so young still." She lifted her head and looked at Edmund. "Ed. I'm happy to see you again as well."

The teen gave her a smile and a warm hug as well. "Same here, Renee." Edmund caught sight of the marks on her but kept his mouth shut as he turned. "Marisa, Lucy, Trumpkin, Caspian; let's go outside for some fresh air."

Getting his idea, the five of them turned and left, leaving Renee, Reanna, and Peter alone.

Peter stayed silent, gazing over the woman he had dreamed about seeing again. She looked just as she did when he had left her. She was dressed in her leather boots and pants with the lace white shirt and a sword on her waist. He took notice that it was the same sword that she had thrown into the lake all those years ago. Why had she gone and retrieved it? How did she find it again? He also recognized the choker that Saint. Nick had given to her but he also saw the scars that were on her neck. He could barely see them due to the shirt, but he could tell that they were there. He could easily put two and two together.

What the Telmarines had done to her. He would get a closer look at them later.

"So," Renee decided to break the silence. "I take it that you know." Her eyes left Peter and landed on Reanna.

Peter nodded, taking a step forward. "Yes." He took another step. "Why didn't you tell me? Alexander told me that you knew the day that the four of us went off after the stag. Why not tell me then?"

Reanna stayed silent, taking a seat on the Stone Table as the two of them talked.

Renee sighed. "Because if I had, you wouldn't have gone hunting with the three of them. You would have stayed with me and celebrated and god knows what else," She smiled, imagining what Peter would have done. "Peter, I knew that you had to return sometime, and though I wished that you didn't have to, I wasn't going to interfere and so, I didn't."

Peter now stood in front of her. He was still a bit shorter than her. He remembered when he was taller and he closed his eyes. He had been away from her for a year and it nearly killed him. It made him wonder how she felt being away from him for over a thousand years.

"I know," He began. "I know that it's been said multiple times all ready, but I missed you. Greatly. It was like…missing a whole half of me when you weren't there."

"The same for me. When I would wake up in the morning and not find you next to me, sometimes I couldn't bear it." Peter took her hands. "And when all of this…started, it was even worse."

Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, burying his face into her hair again. The smell and feel of her made even more memories flash through his mind. Tears swelled up in his eyes. He was never going to leave this woman again. He would find a way to stay with her or take her back with him. Never again was he going to be separated from the woman of his life. Peter felt Renee shiver and something wet fall on his shirt. Renee was crying. He gripped her tighter, rubbing his hand over her back.

Reanna watched the two of them in silence with a small smile breaking out over her face. She knew that her mother was in pain; had been since she could remember. Now, as she watched the two of them embrace each other like that and whisper things to each other, Reanna hoped that they wouldn't be ripped apart from each other like that again. Aslan could do something about that, right?

Speaking of Aslan…

"Mother, did you find Aslan?" The young woman asked.

Renee pulled back from Peter, wiping her face dry with a small smile. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Peter and Reanna echoed. "What's that supposed to mean."

"It means that I can't talk about it. Not yet, anyway." Renee lowered her head. "Aslan…"

Peter nodded as he grasped her hand. "I understand."

Renee smiled again and then turned to both of them. So, shall I introduce the two of you properly?"

Peter and Reanna locked eyes. She knew that he was waiting on her answer and she looked back at her mother. "Sure."

Renee let go of Peter's hand and took a step back. "Peter Pevensie, meet your daughter, Reanna Pevensie. Reanna, meet your father."

Reanna looked at the teenage before her and sighed before stepping forward. Peter was expecting a handshake, but received a hug instead. He pulled a face at the fact that his daughter was taller than him as well but the hug…it was special. This was his daughter; his flesh and blood. There was nothing else like this in either of the worlds that he had been too. Only one. For now.

Reanna felt her own tears swell up as Peter ran a hand over her hair but she refused to left them fall. This was a happy moment, so tears were not going to fall this time. She had waited all these years, ready to beat the hell out of her father for leaving her mother, ready to refuse that he could ever be her father, but she had put that behind her. She had come to terms that it wasn't Peter's fault and now…she was just ready for a Father.

Renee watched as the two of them hugged. She had waited years to see this. To see her husband and daughter meet. She knew that she had missed the first meeting(she only wonder what had happened, knowing that her daughter had an attitude(she was sure that it would have been funny to watch)) but this one was just as good as any other.

**Here's a Question guys; what would you like better? Peter staying in Narnia or Renee going home with him?**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Send Lucy**

**Renee and Peter were still in the Stone Table Room. **Her head was in his lap as they talked about everything. It seemed that Renee and gone to the Castle with two Gryphons and the wolf-brothers just after Peter and the others had retreated. They couldn't save all of the soldiers, but the majority of them were being healed and whatnot. Reanna had decided to let her parents spend some time alone and left the cave to find Edmund and Marisa.

The two of them talked for hours until a peaceful silence fell. Peter was staring up at the carving of Aslan as Renee seemed to be asleep in his lap. Everything was peaceful and silent as Lucy came in and sat beside her brother.

"You're lucky, you know." He said after a moment of silence.

Lucy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"To have seen him." Peter looked back up at the large Carving of the Lion. "I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." They both looked up at the Lion again as Renee opened her eyes to the sound of Edmund's footsteps.

"Pete. Ren." Lucy and Peter looked over and Renee sat up. "You'd better come quickly."

The four of them hurried back outside. Renee felt anger boil up in her chest as she gripped Peter's hand tightly. Miraz's large army was stomping out towards them from the forest. Peter and Caspian shared a look as Marisa grasped Edmund's sleeve.

The Army's masks were that of faces and a few men towards the back of the file were on horses. Large machines were being dragged forward as well. A man in a white horse and golden-like armor that matched the others came forward and seemed to glare up at them.

"Fuck." Reanna groaned from her place in front of Caspian. Renee smacked her daughter in the back of the head.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin demanded with a horrified face. He moved and pointed his finger out the cave. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance." Peter replied.

"And she won't be alone." Susan declared, looking at her sister.

The dwarf walked to her with a pleading look. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too." Truffleflower(badger) said. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

Reepicheep brought everyone's attention to him as he pulled out his sword. "For Aslan." He said.

A bear stood up. "For Aslan!"

"For Aslan," Reanna and Marisa joined. Peter turned to Lucy and nodded his head.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin told her.

"No," She walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need you here."

"We'll have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Renee decided to join the conversation.

"If I may…" Caspian took his own step forward. Reanna saw a look in her mother's eye but the woman lower her head. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer…but as king, he is subject to the traditions…and expectations of his people." Renee lifted her head again. "There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

"Ahh," Renee grinned. "Smart." The redhead turned to Marisa and Edmund. "Would the two of you like to deliver a message?"

"'**I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle.** The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'" Edmund began to roll up the scroll.

He and Marisa stood before multiple Telmarines in armor, the Centaur and the Giant that had come with them a few feet away.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…" Miraz began but Marisa cut him off.

"King." She smiled.

"Pardon me?"

"It's 'King Edmund,' actually." Edmund and Marisa exchanged a smirk. "Just 'King,' though. Peter's the high king." They all continued to stare at him. "I know, it's confusing."

"Very confusing." Marisa added and Edmund gave her a slight shove.

Miraz gave the man beside him a look before back to the two of them. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

Marisa and Edmund shared another look. "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Ed commented. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

Miraz frowned. "And so you will be again."

"Well then you should have little to fear." Edmund told him.

Miraz began to laugh. "This is not a question of bravery."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund turned to Marisa. "That sounds like fear to me, don't you think Marisa?"

"Oh, very much so, Ed. After all, he nearly did die at this same man's hand a few hours ago, yes?"

"Indeed so." Edmund and Marisa both gave Miraz the look. (you know the look I mean)

Miraz leaned forward. "I didn't say I refused." The man growled.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty." One of the men around the table told him. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire," The one beside him then said. "Our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be…"

Miraz jumped to his feet, drawing his sword. "I'm not avoiding anything!" He shouted.

Marisa leaned toward Edmund. "Awkward." She said in a sing-song voice.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The other man continued.

"His Majesty would never refuse." The guard standing behind Edmund and Marisa commented. Miraz looked at him. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

Miraz turned and pointed his sword at Edmund. "You. You should hope your brother's sword is sharper that his pen."

"**All right," **Renee dropped her sword as Peter let his. "That's all I can give you. You need to save your strength."

"Do you think he's going to say yes?" Reanna called from her place on the grass as she watched her parents spar.

"He's a man and I know how to anger a man. Call him coward and he will agree to anything." A voice called to them. "Anything."

All three turned to watch Marisa and Edmund approach them, both of them wearing large grins.

"I take it that he's agreed." Renee called.

"Yes," Edmund nodded. "Are Susan and Lucy getting ready?"

"Caspian is getting them a horse and about to send them on their way." Peter answered and Renee noticed the look on Reanna's face. "When will he be on his way?"

"He gave us an hour, so come on," Edmund grasped his brother's arm. "Let's go get you into your armor."

"I'll be there in a moment," Renee called after them but stayed behind as she turned to her daughter. "What's the matter Reanna? Is something wrong?"

"No," Reanna wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm fine; just thinking."

"About?" Marisa took a seat next to her friend as Renee did on her other side.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's just some silly thoughts and feelings."

"Oh, now I'm really interested!" Marisa giggled and shoved Reanna. "Come on; spill. What's wrong?"

"Caspian." Renee said the name and Reanna felt her cheeks heat up. Marisa raised her eyebrows.

"What?" The young woman looked from either redhead her mouth dropping open. "Oh, no way! You got a thing for the Telmarine?"

"Shut up!" Reanna jumped on her friend, clapping a hand over her mouth. "And I do not 'have a thing' for him!"

Renee giggled at her daughter. So much like herself when she had first met Peter; no doubt about that. "Come on now girls, we have a battle to get ready for."

**The chainmail was heavy on her shoulders and the heat was making her sweat. **It had been a long while since she had last worn her armor and Renee was starting to remember why that was.

She and one of the Centaurs were standing up by the square ring that Peter and Miraz were going to be at, waiting on Peter and Edmund while Reanna and Marisa were standing with the rest of their army by the building. She refused to turn and face Miraz, fearing that her anger would get the worst of her and she'd attack him herself, but she refused to let that happen. She had faith in Peter. Everything was going to be just fine.

The crowds shouting and cheering made her look up and watched as the brothers walked towards her. Seeing Peter in his armor brought back memories of the fight against the White Witch. It was extremely good to be with Peter again.

Alexander and Maugrim's howls broke through the cheering and she smiled. It was nice to hear that again as well.

But when the Army behind her began to cheer as well, Renee glared over her shoulder.

Turning back as the cheering faded; Renee locked eyes with Peter and gave him a reassuring smile as the Centaur nodded assurance at him. The teen returned them both and they all turned to face the square ring. Peter turned and took his blade from Edmund as Miraz stood to his feet and the Narnians began to cheer again.

Renee moved forward quickly and grabbed Peter's helmet. She gave him a kiss before pulling his helmet down.

"Too bad it wasn't on a horse this time," He grinned.

She gave a giggle. "Well, we can fix that next time, right?"

"Of course." He nodded and turned to the man that was waiting for him in the ring.

Marisa was whispering to Reepicheep and Reanna was clenching her fists into balls. Caspian glanced at her and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your father will be fine." The Prince told her. "Everything will be all right."

Reanna gave him a nod and unclenched her hands. "I hope so."

"Don't hope so," He told her. "Know so. If you believe it, then it will be true."

Reanna nodded again and turned her eyes back to her father before turning back to Caspian. "Caspian, I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" The young man looked confused. "For what?"

"For what I had said about the Telmarines when we first met. I was just mad, but that doesn't count for my words. Not…" She turned away from him, ignoring the flush in her cheeks. "Not all of you are bad…you're not bad."

Caspian stared at her for a moment before clapping a hand on her chain mailed shoulder. "I appreciate that."

Reanna sighed as his hand fell and she turned her attention back to the event.

**Please Read and Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**Wow! Three Chapters in one day! I really have no life! XXDD**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Nine**

**Fight**

name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff

"**There is still time to surrender." **Miraz told Peter as they began to circle each other. name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff

Peter glared at him. Renee had told him about the scars on her body from what this man did to her. He wasn't going to let him go free anytime soon. "Well, feel free."

"How many more must die for the throne?" the man asked, shaking his head.

"Just one." Peter snarled. Both got ready and Peter charged. Moving to the right, he pushed himself off of one of the pillar platforms and attacked from above.

Renee clasped her hands together as the ringing of the swords began and the cheering from both sides sounded. She prayed to the heavens, to Aslan, that Peter would stay safe. If it came down to the final actions, Renee would do all she could to save him, no matter the consequences. She winced as Miraz's shield connected with Peter's face.

Reanna glanced around the group. Caspian had left a few seconds ago. She didn't know why but she knew that it had something to do with Susan and Lucy. At the thought of Susan, Reanna felt her anger boil, but she just didn't know why. She found that she couldn't keep her mind on the fight between Peter and Miraz so she hurried forward to stand next to her mother and Edmund.

Renee wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders as they continued to watch the fight. Peter had dealt a good slash across Miraz's back, but received a shield hit that knocked his helmet off. Peter threw his head back to dodge the sword and knelt down to a knee to dodge another and to also give a cut to the other man's leg.

Miraz stumbled back, holding it as Peter got ready for another move. Miraz glanced at his men before the two rushed forward again. Miraz tripped Peter, who rolled across the way, before standing back up. Miraz rushed forward again and they clashes arms. Peter was knocked down to the ground again, this time with Miraz standing over him. The Evil King stomped on the shield, forcing it to shoot up, taking Peter's arm with it.

"Peter!" Renee cried as he yelled out.

Peter whacked his blade at Miraz, making the man step back and remove his foot. Cradling his arm, Peter rolled over and over while Miraz continued to slash at him(but he was blocked) until Peter rolled back the other way and knocked Miraz off his own feet.

Peter jumped to his feet, his left arm hanging rather limply. A horse neighed and brought their attention to Caspian and Susan on a horse, riding towards them. Reanna kept her eyes on Peter, refusing to let her anger boil up more.

Peter groaned and Miraz looked at him. "Does his Highness need a respite?"

"Five minutes?" Peter asked.

Miraz had meant it as a joke but was surprised when Peter replied. "Three!" He growled.

Peter turned immediately and Renee hurried forward. She carefully grasped his left arm and helped him hold it up as they moved back to Edmund and Reanna.

Edmund picked up Peter's helmet as he sat down while the mother and daughter carefully removed the shield from his arm.

"Are you all right?" They both asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, gasping. He looked up at Caspian and Susan. "Lucy?" He asked in worry.

"She got through…with a little help." She glanced at Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter nodded.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian replied.

Peter turned to his sister. "You better get up there." He nodded to the building beside Trumpkin. "Just in case."

"I agree," Renee was still looking at Peter's arm. "I doubt that Miraz will keep to his word."

Susan nodded and moved forward to hug her brother. "Ah!" HE gasped when she hit his arm.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's all right." Peter replied.

"Be careful." Susan told her older brother.

Edmund glanced at the Narnians. "Keep smiling." He told them. Reanna glanced at them as well and saw that they were looking worried. Susan took off towards them as Peter stood and raised his sword. The Narnians began to cheer again. Renee sat Peter back down and took another look at his arm. She glanced up at Edmund.

"It's dislocated." She told him.

"Will he be able to fight some more?" Reanna asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Edmund answered her, taking Renee's spot behind his brother, gripping his arm.

Peter took a breath. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Edmund paused for a moment and then to two brothers locked eyes. Renee and Reanna watched with smiles on their faces. "You know you've always been there, and I never really…Ah!" Peter was cut off with gasping as Edmund re-located his arm. The mother and daughter giggled at the man in their family as Caspian pulled a face.

"Save it for later." Edmund told Peter, moving back to his other side. Reanna held up a hand for a high-five and he gave it to her with a small grin.

"Are you going to be able to make it?" Renee asked as Peter stood up and took his sword from Edmund.

"Yeah," He nodded again. "I'll be fine." He took his shield again but let his helmet behind as he stepped back out into the square ring, the crowd behind him cheering again.

"Go get him, Dad!" Reanna called to Peter. "Beat him up!"

Peter gave her a small grin over his shoulder before turning back to face Miraz as he walked towards him. Renee could tell that he was happy that Reanna had called him 'Dad'. It made her happy to. Perhaps it would give Peter more strength in this round.

But Miraz seemed to be going all out this time around. Brandishing him with his shield, pushing him back before giving off yells and swinging with his sword. Renee winced as the shield hit Peter in the face full force. Edmund grabbed her arm as if to keep her from moving forward, but she kept still. He did the right thing by not letting go though because the moment Peter fell to the ground again she went to move forward. Reanna grabbed her mother's other arm and they held her back.

His shield out of his grasp, Peter blocked Miraz's sword with is own before doing that ((kickass!) leg spin that tripped the other man and banged his sword against his shield. Miraz got up quickly and backed up, giving Peter time to push to his own feet again before the man attacked. Peter grabbed his sword and they struggled for a moment until Peter yanked Miraz's blade away. Peter went to cut him with his own blade but Miraz dodged only to be hit in the face with his own sword handle before Peter tossed it away.

Gripping his sword in both his hands now, Peter swung fiercely but Miraz still had his shield. He pushed Miraz back until the man caught his sword under his arm and yanked it away before backhanding Peter and knocking him back a bit. Peter straightened just to be hit in the face with the shield again.

Miraz moved the shield to his other hand and tried to hit again but Peter grabbed it. For a moment the two men stared at each other as they struggled. The anger that Peter had felt earlier when he had learned what Miraz had down gave Peter more strength and her whirled around, twisting the shield and Miraz's arm behind his back.

Bur Miraz countered with an elbow to the face before turning, grabbed Peter's chainmail, and flung him into one of the large pieces of stone in the ring before picking up his sword again. Peter moved out of the way just in time to miss the slash and began to back away from the crazed King. With another slash, Peter blacked it with his armguards,(being pushed back onto another stone) knocked the blade away, and rammed his right fist into the wound in Miraz's leg.

Miraz's backed off and began to scream for a respite, gripping his leg as the crowds began to yell again.

Peter went to go punch Miraz but the man fell to his knees before falling over completely.

"Respite." He repeated.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called.

"Now, how fair would that be?" Reanna asked. "Miraz did give him one."

Peter glanced at Renee, looking for an answer. She nodded, agreeing with her daughter, and his fist fell before he walked towards them.

It was then that Miraz grabbed his sword again and ran to slash at Peter. "Look out!" Edmund yelled as Renee tried to move forward. She didn't need to move though.

Peter turned in time to dodge. Miraz stabbed and Peter grabbed the blade and yanked it out of the man's hands before turning and shoving it up through the bottom of Miraz's chest plate. Pushing him back, Peter pulled the sword back out and the man fell to his knees again, holding his chest plate on where the wound would be.

Peter, breathing hard, looked like he was about the deal the final blow, but he paused.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz gasped. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter glared down at him. "I should take it. After all the things I heard that you've done to Narnia, to its people, to my wife!" He growled. "I gladly would but…" He lowered the sword. "It's not mine to take." Peter turned and held the blade out to Caspian.

Caspian looked at it for a moment before taking his steps forward and grabbing it. Peter moved out of the way and grabbed his own sword before moving back to his family where both Renee and Reanna hugged him.

Caspian Pulled the blade back, glaring into his Uncles eyes. "Perhaps I was wrong," The man looked up at his nephew. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

Caspian pulled a face of hatred as Miraz lowered his head. Caspian let out a large scream as he shoved the sword past his Uncle's head and into the stone before him.

Miraz looked up to see Caspian's eyes turning red with tears as he shook his head. "Not one like you." Miraz blinked, a new respect for his nephew seen in his eyes. Caspian let go of the sword. "Keep your life," He told him. "But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." Caspian glanced up at the other Telmarines before turning back to Peter and the others with a final look of shame at his Uncle.

The Narnians began to cheer and Reanna looked up at the man as he stood beside her again. She wrapped her arms around him as a silent thank you passed through to him and he smiled sadly at her before continuing on towards the cave.

Renee and the others went to follow but she felt something was wrong. Turning around again she watched as one of the other Telmarines stabbed one of Susan's arrows into Miraz as he helped him up.

"Fuck!" Reanna repeated herself but this time Renee didn't slap her in the back of the head.

"Treachery!" The backstabbing man screamed "They shot him!" He picked up Miraz's sword. "They murdered our king!" He ran and mounted his horse as the Narnians stood and just watched in confusion.

Peter turned and pointed at the bow-holders. "Be ready!" He screamed.

Renee and Reanna pulled out their own swords.

"Peter!" Caspian screamed.

The four of them turned and faced one of the Telmarine soldiers. Peter and him met for a moment before Peter whacked his head off and turned back to face the Narnians. "Go!" He pointed towards the cave. The bear and Reanna ran back, Caspian jumped on his horse, as Renee, Edmund, and Peter moved forward to watch what the Telmarine army was going to do.

They soon let loose their War machines and flung giant boulders at them and the cave. Renee squinted her eyes as dust flew up around them, but didn't move. She waited for Peter's orders. The Telmarine Calvary then began to run forward, more and more stones being flung.

"Are you ready for another one, Peter?" Renee glanced at the teen beside her.

Peter looked back at her before back at the field. "Now that you're back with me; yes." Renee smiled, feeling her heart skip a beat. Peter then turned to signal Caspian and the Centaur and into the cave the two of them went.

Reanna and Marisa stood side by side with Alexander and Maugrim. The two wolves(Alexander already transformed) had told both the girls to stay near to either them or Renee during the battle. Reanna understood and Reepicheep was making comments on how Marisa had enough swordsmanship to handle herself.

As more dirt began to explode around them, Peter began to count down. "One, two…three, four…five, six…seven, eight, nine…Get ready!" He shouted.

Renee re-gripped her sword, watching as the ground beneath the Telmarines feet began to crumble. She felt bad for the horses but she had to keep her mind on the battle.

The Arrows were let loose and fell into the enemy like they were pincushions. Edmund jumped up onto an empty horse as Peter roared – "Charge!" They all rushed forward.

As Caspian and the others with him came out of two trapdoors behind the hole they had created and attacked from behind.

Reanna and Marisa gave each other another nod before they split up, Maugrim staying with Reanna and Alexander rushing with Marisa.

Renee stayed still for a moment, glancing out across the field as the large battle began. War was never going to stop, was it? She had thought that it would after Jadis had been killed but then the Telmarines came.

But maybe, this time with Caspian as their leader, the wars would be over. She prayed that they would be at least as she moved after Peter.

**Please Read and Review :)**

name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff

name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff


	10. Chapter 10

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Ten**

**Trees and the River**

The Battle continued as the rest of the Telmarines moved in. Gryphons carrying dwarven archers flew over them, firing at the enemy, dodging the large boulders but some got hit with the large arrows from the bastilles.

Renee looked up at Peter as he screamed 'Back to the How!'. She had planned on doing something extremely reckless but decided to listen to him and pulled back. Reanna, Marisa, and the two wolves were quickly by her side. Reanna held a gash on her cheek and Marisa one on her arm but other than that they seemed to be fine.

But the boulders crashed into the How, making the rocks cave in. Renee's eyes narrowed as she turned back around to face the Telmarines. Glancing back at the rocks she watched Susan drop join them before turning to Peter. She grasped his hand.

Edmund and Susan joined them, Ed dropping his crossbow and pulling out his sword and Susan notching another arrow. Everyone else lined up behind them as Peter locked another look with Renee. They both knew what could happen, through they didn't like to admit it or think about it. They both promised each other, in the silent look before they ran forward to rejoin the battle, that no matter what happened, they would get Reanna safely from the battle if things turned to the worse. They would not let their child die.

Renee refused to let Peter die either. She had just got him back; she wasn't going to let him out of her sights for a long, long time.

Marisa was in a jam. Four of the Telmarines were closing in on her and Alexander had been separated from her.

"Oh, you don't want to pick on a girl now, do you?" She asked with a small smile. Her answer was silence with stares as they loomed closer to her. She sighed. "I guess not." Pulling her blade back up, she got ready as the first man rushed at her…until he fell forward with an arrow in the back of his neck. "Wha?" She glanced around.

"Marisa!" She turned to the left and saw Edmund on the back of his horse, a crossbow in one hand while his other was reaching out for her. Getting the idea, Marisa grabbed his hand as he passed by and pulled herself onto the horse behind him as another Narnian Minotaur quickly took care of the three remaining Telmarines.

"Edmund," Marisa was breathing hard as her free hand was wrapped around the young man's waist. "I love you," She claimed in a happy tone as they continued shooting the bow or whacking out with their swords as their horse zipped through the enemy. "You are my hero."

"Uh…T-thank you?" Edmund blushed, thankful that she couldn't see his tomato red face.

Marisa giggled at him before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Stay safe, Edmund. I look forward to talking with you more after this."

"S-Same here." He replied, lightly touching his cheek.

Marisa giggled again and spotted Alexander to her left. She slipped off the horse and ran to him, slashing Telmarines out of her way.

As she stood at Alexander's side, Alexander still in wolf-form, Marisa watched as the battle continued.

"Flirt." The wolf called over his shoulder at her.

"What makes you say that?" Marisa knocked a spear away from her.

"You kissed him, did you not?"

"How in the hell did you know that?"

"I didn't," The wolf laughed.

Marisa flushed. "Oh, you little cheater!"

Alexander laughed again (actually it was more like gargled due to the large chunk of Telmarine flesh in his mouth) "So, which was it? Caspian or Edmund?"

"Why would you think that I'd kiss Caspian?" Marisa snorted, taking a quick stop for a breath.

"Oh, it was the 15-year-old? Really? You pedophile." Alexander teased her.

"Am not! It was on the cheek, anyway! Besides, I'm only five years older than him."

"Still a Pedophile." The wolf said in a sing-song voice.

Marisa opened her mouth to reply when a large roar stopped their talking. "What was that?" She asked.

Alexander lifted his nose and sniffed the air. He had heard that Roar before. "Aslan," He grinned before jumping onto another Telmarine.

Renee froze to a halt as the roar sounded through the air above all the fighting. She would recognize that sound anywhere. Aslan was here. Lucy had found him. Just like he had said that she would. Renee grinned in relief as she slashed through another Telmarine. She had been worried when Aslan told her to go back to Reanna and the others without him. He had told her that Lucy would find him in time and she almost didn't believe him. But, she had trust in Aslan and did as he told her and here we were. His roar brought back relief in her. She knew that help was on its way.

Reanna's scream jerked Renee around. It seemed to have caught Peter's as well. Reanna had lost her blade, and was now towered over by a man with a pike shoved through her shoulder. Anger boiled up within them both as they ran forward, but they were beaten there. Maugrim jumped onto the man's back, his teeth and nails digging into his skin.

Renee skidded to a halt on her knees beside her child, looking over the wound worriedly. The Pike was still there. Peter loomed over both of them.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

Reanna pulled face as Renee touched her shoulder. "If you can pull it out I will be."

Renee looked up at Peter and nodded his head. Holding her shoulder down as he grabbed the pike, she locked eyes with her daughter and counted to three. "One, two, three." Reanna let out a scream as the Pike was yanked out.

"Are you all right?" Peter repeated as he kneeled down behind her head.

She looked up at him before he helped her sit up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Renee," Peter looked at the woman beside him as she tied her ripped off sleeve over their daughter's shoulder. "I want you to take Reanna and get out of here."

"No," Renee looked at her daughter. "I'm not going to run." The young woman pushed herself to her feet. "Not anymore. I'm going to run from these bastards. I'm going to help take Narnia back!"

Renee smiled and looked at Peter. "She takes after you."

Peter laughed. "Just be careful. Don't think that you can' call for our help."

"Yeah," She picked back up her sword.

Renee stood to hurry back off into the battle but turned around as the ground began to shake. The trees! They were moving! They had uprooted themselves and planned on beating the hell out of the Telmarines. The Narnians paused, watching in amazement as the trees started forcing the enemy back.

"Lucy." Peter announced and the creatures began to cheer.

One of the trees fell after being hit with the boulders and that seemed to piss off the one standing next to it. Sending its roots into the ground they traveled across the field to where it destroyed the war machines, resulting in more cheering.

"For Aslan!" Peter yelled before starting to run forward again. They all followed, driving the Telmarines back into the woods and towards the river.

Renee halted just out of the woods at the sight of Lucy standing on the other side of the bridge. She drew her knife and stood there as Aslan walked out beside her.

"Aslan." She smiled.

Reanna stood on the tips of her toes to see over the heads of the Telmarines and laid eyes on the lion. "That's Aslan? That's Grandpa?" She asked.

Renee laughed at her daughter as she put an arm around her wounded shoulder carefully. Both still brandished their swords, though. "Yes."

"CHARGE!" The One now leading the Telmarines cried and they ran forward. Some on the bridge, some in the water.

Aslan gave out another roar of his though, bringing them all to a halt as it sent ripples across the water. Renee watched as the river started to rise and flow faster. Then, towards the right of them a massive wave was forming, making them all retreat back to land. In what now seemed to be a whirlpool, a giant form lifted out of the water, taking on the image of a bearded man.

The Telmarines started the scream and yell and the ones on the bridged jumped off to the other side, leaving the man on the horse there alone. The Water-Man ripped up the part of the bridge that man was on and stared down at him moments before he fell down upon it, smashing the bridge and the man, into nonexistence before the river turned to the way it was.

As the Narnians now took control of the afraid Telmarines, making them drop their weapons and whatnot, Renee led the way across the river to Aslan.

The Lion watched as Lucy hugged the red-headed woman and then as she turned to face him. "I told you everything would be okay."

"And I trusted you," She smiled.

"Indeed you did, my child." Renee looked at Aslan for a moment, fighting the tears of happiness before she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You were gone for all those years. I missed you so much."

"I know you did, dear one." Aslan lifted a paw and hugged her back. "But everyone separates at one point or another in their life."

Renee wiped her eyes. "I know…I just pray that, the next time it happens, I don't have to endure what I did this time."

Aslan glanced at the scars that could be seen on her shoulders. "My apologies, Renee."

"It's not your fault, Papa." She grinned. "And nor will I ever blame you for it." Aslan smiled.

Peter, Marisa, Reanna, Maugrim, Alexander, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian now joined them, before dropping to their knees and bowing their heads to the great Lion.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Peter, Edmund, and Susan rose but Caspian did not. "All of you." Aslan said.

Caspian looked up at the Lion before lowering his eyes again. "I do not think I am ready."

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Caspian then stood, sharing a look with Edmund and then Peter.

Aslan then chuckled at the two wolves and the young women who still bowed. "The four of you can stand as well." Reanna giggled bashfully as Peter clapped a hand on her shoulder.

Renee glanced at Aslan and he nodded his head. "Reanna, come here." The daughter gave her father a look and he pushed her forward. She stumbled at first but the straightened and took a few steps closer."Reanna, meet Aslan. Aslan, met mine and Peter's daughter, Reanna."

The large Lion smiled at the young woman that looked like she was about to faint. Renee pushed her daughter up further towards Aslan who let out a chuckle as the woman gave the lion a one armed hug; her right arm painful to move due to her shoulder. Aslan lifted his paw again the return it.

"I've…I've loved the stories that my mother's told me about you," Reanna said breathlessly as she pulled back. "And I…I want to thank you for bringing my father here to meet her. She…she loves him very much. Which is why," Reanna took a step forward. "You can't take him away from her again! You just can't!"

Everyone looked at Reanna in surprise. That was not what they had been expecting. Renee and Peter shared a look as Marisa stepped forward and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Now now Reanna, I doubt that that's the first thing on Lord Aslan's mind." She bowed to the Lion. "It is an honor, My Liege."

Aslan chuckled. "I've heard about both of you. Reanna, you've been helping the Narnians since you can remember and you, Marisa, left the Telmarines to help the Narnians. Both of you have played major roles in this, and I thank you both greatly, just as I do all of the ones here."

Marisa bowed her head. "You give me too much honor," She told the Great Lion. "I was just doing what I thought was my part in this circle of life." (hah! Catch the hint catch the hint, lol)

Bagpipes then started to play. Marisa turned and let out a horrified gasp as the mice carried Reepicheep to them from the river. Lucy ran forward hurriedly and dripped her juice into his mouth. They all watched worriedly as the mouse gasped and then pushed himself up.

"Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty." Another mouse helped him stand. "Uh…oh!" He spotted Aslan and bowed. "Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in…" He fell forward and spotted that he no longer had a tail. Covering the stub, he backed away. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He then looked up at Lucy. "Uh…perhaps a drop more?" He asked.

Lucy frowned. "I don't think it does that."

"You could have a go." Reepicheep insisted.

Aslan gave a laugh as the three girls(Renee, Reanna, and Marisa) giggled. "It becomes you well, small one." The Lion claimed.

"All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep drew his sword and held it out to Aslan.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan told him.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." Lucy shared a look with Aslan as he smiled.

The rest of the mice drew their own swords. "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." The six of them held the blades to their tails, ready to chop them off.

Aslan laughed again. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people."

It took a second but the tail re-grew and they all smiled happily and the mouse rejuvenated.

"Look! Thank you, thank you, my liege." The mouse bowed to Aslan again. "I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Marisa had Reepicheep climb back onto her shoulder only to be followed by the six other ones as she and Reanna moved back towards Peter and the others. She glanced at them. "Now, how the seven of you manage to do that and stay on while I move, I will never know."

"Balance, my dear!" One of them answered. "All in the tails!"

They all chuckled again as Aslan turned back to Lucy. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

"Oh no," Reanna lowered her head. "Poor Trumpkin." She giggled.

Hearing his name, the dwarf looked over from his spot on the river before walking over with a pale look on his face. He looked up at Aslan once before bowing. The Great Lion stood up before letting out another one of his ferocious roars. Trumpkin flinched and opened his eyes.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked.

Trumpkin rolled his eyes and let out a laugh as he looked upon the Lion.

name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff

**All right guys, just two more chapters left! Maybe three. Let's see how it goes, yeah?**

**Please Read and Review :)**name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff

name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff


	11. Chapter 11

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Return Home**

Reanna's shoulder had been healed by Lucy's Juice and a celebration of the crowning of Caspian happened. Reanna had been enjoying her time with Peter and Renee but she knew that something bad was soon to be on its way. Peter was going to have to leave again. She had been talking to her mother that next morning when she saw Peter and Susan walking and talking with Aslan and neither of them looked very happy. Renee went to go join the three of them leaving Reanna to go and find Marisa.

The young woman was found in the courtyard, sitting on the stone steps as she finished carving a little wooden figurine. The two of them were ready for the announcement as well, in dresses I mind you, but neither of them looked happy. Reanna took a seat beside her friend.

"What is that?"

"This?" Marisa held up the finished figurine. It was a horse, a matching one hanging on a strip of leather around her neck. "Is a present for Edmund."

"For Ed?" Reanna raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, for Ed," Marisa flushed. "He came to my rescue during the battle and…and I can't let him leave without giving him a 'thank you'."

Reanna pulled a face. "Yeah…" Marisa took in the tone of her voice and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, Reanna. Besides, I don't know if they're leaving soon or not. I just wanted to give it to him today during the Ceremony. Who knows," She pushed her shoulder. "You might just be stuck with him for longer than you want to be."

Reanna gave a laugh at her but then turned to the group that was beginning to step in front of them. "I hope so." She honestly answered.

It didn't take much longer before Peter, Caspian, Susan, Renee, and Aslan joined them. Reanna and Marisa immediately stopped talking to Reepicheep, Edmund and Lucy and Caspian began.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," A man called from the crowd.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan spoke. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens." Talk spread like wildfire as Peter continued to grip Renee's hand tightly. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

The Telmarines glanced around each other until a man stepped forward. The Head Knight that had spared Caspian's life. "I will go." He claimed. "I will accept the offer. Caspian nodded his head slowly to him as he stepped towards him.

"So will we." Miraz's widow said as she and an elder man stepped forward as well as she cradled their child.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan told the three of them. He blew on them and the large tree behind them all untwisted, creating a large hole in the middle of it. The three of them took another look at those around them before disappearing in the path.

The crowd then began to murmur.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them."

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" One man shouted.

Reanna took an angry step forward to respond but Renee placed a shoulder on her hand with a shake of her head.

"Sire," Reepicheep called from Marisa's shoulder. "If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay."

Renee let go of Peter's hand and took a step back as he took a step forward. "We'll go." Peter announced.

"We will?" Edmund asked in confusion.

Reanna felt anger boiling up inside of her. So, he was going to leave her and mother. He just got here after all these years and he was going to leave them again!

"Come on. Our time's up," Peter told his three siblings. He then turned to Caspian. "After all…we're not really needed here anymore." Taking his sword off, he held it out to Caspian.

Caspian grasped it. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan added. "We're not coming back."

Caspian looked heartbroken as Reanna let the anger show on her face. Renee's face was like a stone and Marisa looked fearful.

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You two are." Peter walked back to his family. "At least, I think he means you two." He glanced back to Aslan.

"But why?" Lucy demanded. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one." The Lion replied. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's all right, Lu." Peter walked to his sister. "It's not what I thought it would be…but it's all right. One day you'll see too. Come on." Peter turned to walk towards the tree but received a backhand instead.

"It's all right? It's all right? No it's not all right!" Reanna screamed. "How can this be all right?" Tears were streaming down her face as she ignored everyone around them. "My mother has waited for you for over a thousand years to return to her and you're just going to leave her after three days? You're just going to leave us?" She growled. "It's not fair! How can you do that? How can you come to here and then rip yourself away from her again!" She wiped her face. "You're not a man, a King, nothing! You're just a fool!" Not able to take it, Reanna turned and fled the courtyard.

Renee turned to Peter and placed a hand on his slapped check. "I'm sorry." She told him, locking eyes.

He lifted his head and kissed her. "I'm sorry too." He told her and then watched as she hurried after their daughter. He was silent for a moment before turning back to his family. "Come on. Let's go home."

Edmund followed after Lucy and Peter as Susan walked towards Caspian. "I'm glad I came back." She told him.

"I wish we had more time together." The King claimed.

"It never would have worked, anyway." Susan replied.

He looked confused. "Why not?"

"I am 1,300 years older than you." She smiled.

He tried to laugh but it didn't work out so Marisa decided to butt in. "Please, Renee is much older than Peter and they still have a child, remember?" Marisa then tapped her chin. "Now that I think about it, the child is even older than the father…strangely enough."

That made them laugh and Susan turned to walk away before turning back to Caspian and kissing him. The crowd gave out sighs and giggles as they hugged. It brought flashes off the day they went to go hunt the stag to Peter.

~I'm glad that Reanna decided to run off~

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy commented to her brothers.

Edmund shook his head. "I'm older and don't think I want to understand."

Marisa took a step towards Edmund, laughing at his comment. "Uh…" She reached into her pocket and pulled on the carved horse on the leather strap. "Here. This is for helping me…during the battle."

Edmund looked surprised. "For me?"

"Yep so….don't lose it." She told him, hanging it around his neck. "And you'd better not wait a thousand years before coming back to see me again, understand?"

Edmund gave a laugh. "I promise."

Reepicheep pointed at him. "You'd better not be lying either!"

Marisa shushed the mouse on her shoulder and then gave Peter and Lucy a hug. She backed up to where she was standing beside Caspian and watched as the four Pevensies walked through the tree and disappeared. Peter was the last. He seemed to be looking up at the castle for a final time before following his siblings.

**Lucy felt heartbroken when she found herself back in the train station.** She turned to say something to Peter but her mouth dropped open when she found that he wasn't there.

"Susan! Edmund! Peter's gone!"

"I know," The elder sister answered.

"What do you mean you know?" Edmund demanded.

Susan sighed. "Peter decided to stay in Narnia to be with Renee and Reanna. We," She sighed. "I probably won't see him again."

"But, why didn't he tell us?" Lucy asked.

"He didn't have time to tell you before the Ceremony If he did it would have had to of been in front of Reanna and he and Renee wanted that to be a surprise. Think of it as a surprise birthday present for their child."

Edmund gave a chuckle as the train came to a stop. "I wish I was there to see the look on Reanna's face as Peter pops up on her."

name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff

**One more chapter, guys! **

**Please Read and Review :)**name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuffname,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff


	12. Chapter 12

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT RENEE, REANNA, MARISA, AND ALEXANDER!**

**This Final Chapter is for BiestesNiece. She has been with me from the beginning of my Narnia Chronicles and has even read my other stories! I hope she comes back for more and continues to wait for the rest of the Narnia Stories when they finish(hopefully!) making all the books into movies!**

**And thank you all the others(you know who you are) for being with me from the beginning as well :)**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter Twelve**

**This is Home**

Renee was cradling her crying child as they and Marisa were sitting just outside the castle in the fields. Caspian had offered Renee to be given a spot in his Castle, but she refused it. She didn't want to have a place in the Throne Room without Peter being the King and so Caspian had given it to Marisa instead, Reanna denying it as well. Caspian had told them that if they changed their mind anytime at all it was still there for them, no matter what.

Alexander turned into the head Knight of the Telmarine Army(his human form, anyway) while Maugrim refused his own spot and was now curled up at the women's feet with his brother. They both wanted to cheer the women up but it didn't seem to be working.

It was close to dinner now, but all three women ignore the rumbling in their stomachs. All three were busy thinking about the important ones that just left them. Peter and Edmund.

To be honest, Marisa liked Edmund. He was a sweetheart, actually and adorable in her eyes. He may have been 15, but that didn't mean that a 20-year-old could have a crush on him, did it? Besides, Like Susan said, he was 1,300 years older than her, right?

"Mother," Reanna still had her eyes closed as Renee held her daughter to her. "I'm sorry. He's been taken away from you twice. You're never going to see him again. And it's my fault!"

Renee glanced down at her child as the two wolves and Marisa looked at her as well. "What makes you think that it's your fault, Reanna?"

"He's too young to have a child. He's only 17! It's…it was too much for him to handle! He…he didn't want me!"

"Don't you ever think that." A voice called from behind them.

Marisa and the wolves looked shocked as the mother and daughter sat up from the grass. Renee wore a huge smile and Reanna had new tears streaming down her face. Peter stood behind them, Aslan at his side. Peter wore a smile as he looked at his wife and daughter.

"Daddy!" Reanna didn't fear calling him her father anymore. She had accepted him long before the Ceremony. And she proved it too as she let go of her mother and ran at him, knocking him into the ground. Peter laughed as Renee went to Aslan and ran a hand over his mane as they both watched the two of them. "I'm sorry for hitting you! I'm so sorry for calling you a fool! I just-"

"Shh, shh," Peter shushed his daughter as he ran a hand over her hair. "It's all right. I know you're sorry, but you don't need to be. I need to be the one that's sorry for not being there with you."

"I know that that wasn't your fault, Daddy," She pushed herself back and smiled at him. "At least, now I do." Peter smiled at her and kissed her forehead. After he helped her up she turned and glared at Alexander. "And if you tell anyone I cried like a little girl, I'll murder you."

They all laughed as Alexander's reply was – "No promises."

"But, how are you here?" Marisa asked, taking a step forward. "I watched you walk through the Tree.

"That would be Aslan's doing." Peter answered as he wrapped an arm around Renee.

As Peter and Renee decided to lip-lock, the others all turned to the chuckling Great Lion. "I had to make everyone there think that they saw Peter disappear when in truth, he didn't. That's why he was the last one to walk through. He walked right on through the already closed path and to the other side where he hid in the forest until now. We were waiting for Renee to bring Reanna down here so we could leave."

"You knew about this?" Reanna asked her mother who pulled back from Peter.

"Yes," Renee nodded. "It was either that, or I was going to go back with Peter, but he knew that you wouldn't leave," She glanced back to her (young) husband. "So he refused to leave you with a mother; nor a father, as second time."

"What do you mean leave?" Alexander asked, taking a step forward and transforming into his human form.

"Peter, Renee, Reanna and I will be leaving the Kingdom." Aslan announced.

"We can't stay here," Peter continued. "The Narnians will continue to see me and Renee as the King and Queen of Narnia and not Caspian. That will start a whole other war."

"But, I can't leave with them now," Marisa frowned. "I've already given Caspian my word on being an Advisor as Alexander his Head Knight."

"It's all right, Marisa. Alexander," Renee smiled at them. "Your and Alexander's paths are different from ours now. You have your own lives to live."

"I on the other hand, refuse to let you leave me a second time." Maugrim growled, moving towards them. "I'm sure that me continuing on with them is not a bad thing?" Maugrim said it in the form of a question as he looked at Aslan.

Aslan nodded his head. "I hold not problem with that."

"Will you be able to be all right without us?" Renee looked at Marisa and Alexander. The wolf-man and the young woman shared a look before a nod. "Of course. The three of you deserve some time amongst yourself. If you come back, you come back, but until then, I pray that you have the family that you haven't had."

"Yeah, besides, I'm tired at looking at all four of your sorry faces!" Alexander claimed, staring at his brother.

Maugrim chuckled. "Ditto, Alexander." The brother's shared a look before Alexander dropped to his knees and hugged his brother.

Marisa felt two pairs of arms wrapping around her and smiled at Renee and Reanna. "I'll write," Reanna promised. "And I'll tell you everything. I'll come back for Christmas and birthdays, I promise."

Marisa bit back happy tears as she hugged them back. "God, you sound like an old lady." She pulled back from them and then hugged Peter. "You'd better take care of them!" She warned him.

Peter laughed. "Without a doubt." He smiled. "And you two take care of the others," He referred to the Narnians. "Make sure Caspian does it right."

"Oh we will. If he doesn't though, I'll be expecting you five to come back and take care of it." Alexander claimed, pointing his finger at Aslan.

The Great Lion laughed. "I'm sure that the young man will do just fine." He then felt Reanna hug him.

"Thank you for not taking him away." She whispered.

The Great Lion chuckled some more. "It was my pleasure, Dear one, but we have to move quickly. Caspian and the others cannot know that you're still here," He told Peter. "And I'm sure that the two of you will keep quiet."

"Of course." Alexander crossed his arms.

"Without a doubt."

"Then go. Go and tell Caspian that Renee and Reanna and Maugrim have decided to leave with me. But also tell him that it won't be the last time he'll see them, either."

Marisa nodded and gave the other two women a final hug before she and Alexander turned and headed off back to Caspian's Castle.

"So," Peter turned towards the forest and the River. "Shall we go?"

"But," Reanna glanced up at her father. "Aren't you going to miss your brother and sisters? Your home?"

Peter and Renee shared a look before he wrapped his arms around both of them as Maugrim and Aslan stood beside them. "This is home." He claimed.

**Please Read and Review :)**name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuffname,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff


	13. Information for Narnian Chronicles: 3

All right! It is done! Wow, that was fast, too! Now I'm sad because I want to do it all over again!

Do not fear, my Honorable readers! Voyage of the Dawn Treader will be written! And yes, Renee, Peter, Reanna, and Maugrim will be in the events just like Alexander and Marisa will be! I promise!

But before that continues, I have the Third Pirates the of the Caribbean to write for my other fans but The Third story of the Narnian Chronicles is right around the corner! I promise!

And if the other Books are made into movies, I will write a story for them as well (When Peter and the others are there, of course. We'll see how those turn out, yes?)

So add this to your faves and Subscribe for I will be setting up another chapter to alert you when the Voyage of the Dawn Treader will be created.

Until then, check out my other stories or just come back when Narnia returns. Either way, thank you so much for reading this one!

XOXO, HiddenXEmotion


	14. Narnia Chronicles:VoyageoftheDawntreader

Whoo! Guess what guys?

Narnia Chronicles: Voyage of the Dawn Treader has begun!

I hope you didn't have to wait too long and that you come back to read Dawn Treader! Have fun and I'll see you soon!

XOXO

HiddenXEmotion


End file.
